Hermione Granger- Imperfection
by charcoal22
Summary: Hermione is attacked in the dark by Malfoy- and he violates her in a horrible way. Luckily she has Ron and Ginny and Harry to help her through the tough times.
1. Draco in the Dark

Hermione shivered as she walked down the hall after doing detention with Professor Sprout. She was angry with herself. Never before had she had detention with Sprout. She was normally polite and quiet in class, but this morning she had argued with the uses of Stink Sap. She had just finished 4 hours of worm sorting. She scraped a bit of dirt from under her nails. Gross. she thought to herself as she walked briskly along the corridor.

"Well, well well. What do we have here? I smell a filthy little mudblood!" A familiar drawl sounded.

"Back off, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your childish antics.." She growled.

"Ooh, looks like the mudblood needs to let off some steam." He drawled before lunging and muffling her screams with his strong hands. he dragged her into an empty classroom. He did several silencing charms then bound Hermione's hands with some rope.

"M-Malfoy..What are you-!" she squeaked as he slapped her. He placed a piece of Spell-o-tape on her mouth and yanked off her robes. He started un-buttoning her blouse and pulled off his own shirt. Realization dawned on her as he pulled her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. Tears spilled out of her eyes as his rough hands pulled off her skirt and panties. He pulled her hair, shoving her against a desk. The pain seemed to last forever, his strong hands leaving bruises. He punched her and slapped her. He pulled of his jeans and raped her. Hermione felt as though she could die- until Malfoy finally climaxed. He kicked her hard and Hermione was sure that her ankle was sprained. She lay on the cold floor of the classroom as Malfoy got dressed and departed, removing the tape before he left, but Hermione's arms remained bound, behind her back. After what seemed a lifetime, Hermione heard voices as she lay on the floor, sobbing and covered in her own blood.

'Hermione!' Ginny cried, as she entered the classroom, stopping her animated chat with Harry. Harry turned away for Hermione's modesty, as Ginny lay her robes over Hermione's bruised and battered body. 'What happened!?' Ginny said softly, helping her up and passing her clothes back to her. Hermione managed to choke out 'Tellyoulater' before grasping her stomach in pain. Ginny helped her get dressed before Harry turned around and helped Hermione back to the dorms.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked softly, as she lay on her bed, an ice pack atop her head.

'2:30 am. What happened? You never came back to the common room, so Harry and I decided to try and find you.' Ginny said, settling on the edge of Hermione's bed.

'After detention I was just walking back and Malfoy ambushed me...he...well." Hermione couldn't finish her sentance, it was too hard to bear.

Ginny looked horrified. 'You've gotta go to Madam Pomfrey. You could be pregnant!' Ginny whispered, hating Malfoy to such an extent. 'Unless, he didn't ya know..'

Hermione sobbed harder, nodding that he did. Ginny wrapped an arm around her and gently said that the chances were very low, until Hermione fell asleep.

'Man, I'm serious. She was bloody and bruised...You ought to talk to her.' Harry told Ron, back in the common room. Ron looked worried and asked Harry to recount what happened again.

'Me and Gin went to find her at around 2:00, heard someone crying in a classroom and there she was, all crumpled on the floor, clothes in a pile on the other side of the room and her hands bound. I turned around while Ginny got her dressed and helped her up.' Harry said simply.

'You don't think...someone might've raped her, do ya?' Ron said, worriedly. Harry's eyes widened as he glanced at the Girl's Dorm Room door.

Hermione came out of her dorm with Ginny the next morning. Her hair was frizzy as usual but she had dried blood on the corner of her mouth and her face was bruised. Ron and Harry had kept an all-night vigil, so as to not miss Hermione in the morning when she came down. Ron rushed to her and helped her to her favorite, cozy chair by the fireplace. After sitting in the chair next to her, he gently asked her, ' Hermione, what happened last night? If you don't want to talk about it I understand." He said gently.

Hermione cleared her throat then quietly said, "It was him. Malfoy. He caught me off guard and..." She broke off, not being able to say anymore.

Harry looked shocked, but Ron looked horrified. "Do you feel like eating? Or do you just want to stay here?" He said, standing up.

"N-nothing, thanks." She said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks where yellowish bruises were forming.

'Then I'll stay here.' He said sitting down. 'Oh Ron, I just need some time alone. Please, if you want to help, can you help me over to the Prefects Bathroom? I wanna get his scent off me." She said quietly.

Ron helped her up and she put his arm around his broad shoulders. When they got to the Prefects bathroom, she walked in the turned around. "Ron. Don't you dare go beat up Malfoy. If you get another detention, you'll miss Quidditch Practice or get behind of homework. Promise?" She said.  
"I promise. But I can't say I won't pulverize him the second we are out of school." Ron said angrily.

Hermione managed a small smile then started running a shower. She tried to not think about that night but the memories just wouldn't fade. After taking a long shower, she got dressed and began the usual war on her bushy hair. Eventually she just gave up and tied it in a pony tail, brushed her teeth and straightened her robes before leaving the bathroom, feeling refreshed, though still achy. Ron came jogging down the hall, to help her back to the Gryffindor Tower.

'Hermione, there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Ginny and Harry want to spend the day alone together...maybe we could get a butterbeer...only if you want to, you don't have to say yes, it's just a thought.." Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "I'd love to go with you!" she said, making his face glow red.

"Then it's a date." He said merrily, helping her back to the Common Room.

For the rest of the day, Ron seemed to be in a happy mood. Crack jokes while he and Harry played wizard's chess, sitting with Hermione while they did homework together. And for the first time, he seemed to approve of Harry and Ginny's budding relationship. It was now the Christmas break, and almost everyone had gone home. Only Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, a pair of third years and one seventh year remained in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione lay sleeping on her favorite chair, Neville working on Snape's moonstone essay, Ginny lay on a couch, her head in Harry's lap, her flame red hair tumbling all around his lap, as he stroked her flaming locks. Ron sat reading The Daily Prophet, until Hermione sat up, clutching her stomach. Ron leaped to her side.

" Are you okay?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"Fine. stomach cramps. It's nothing." She mumbled

Not altogether convinced, Ron transfigured a blanket for her from a cushion and draped it over her small form.


	2. Hogsmeade

Hermione woke up to a stabbing pain in her stomach. She was laying on the couch in the common room, Ron was sitting on a different chair reading the Quibbler. When he noticed that she was awake, he sat up and helped her up.

"I should get ready to go to Hogsmeade." She said yawning.

Ron brushed a piece of hair from her face, cupping her cheek with his hand. "You're beautiful." He said softly.

She beamed at him the ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm room. About 5 minutes later she came down wearing a pink sweater and jeans with Ugg Boots. She smiled and they went hand in hand down to the village. When they reached the Three Broomsticks, Ginny and Harry were already there, sharing a butterbeer, and talking. Ginny threw her head back in laughter as Harry evidently cracked a joke. The pub was crowded and there wasn't a single empty seat.

'We could go to Madam Puddifoots, if you still wanna get a drink.' Ron said, somewhat awkwardly

'Of course I still want to get a drink with you. We could go to The Bear's Cave, they do great cocoa." She said, as he put his arm around her waist.

When they arrived at the pub, they found a table and a waitress came by. Hermione was appalled by her- she was wearing a little purple crop top, with a black jacket and jeans with chains attached to the waistline. Her copper hair curled down her back and she had traces of beauty, obscured by too much eyeliner and bright lipstick. She leaned over, exposing her cleavage to Ron. Ron glared at her. "My _girlfriend_ would like to order first, thank you." He snapped at her.

Hermione smirked at her, "I'd like the fish and chips with a hot cocoa- no caffeine."

"I'll get the same, but with a Butterbeer." said Ron

The choppy waitress flipped her hair and summoned the food with her wand. She placed the food on the table then winked at Ron and whispered "I'll be in the guest room at the Hog's Head at midnight." Ron looked taken aback and got his wand out to hex her as she sauntered off but Hermione stopped him.

"Girls like her aren't worth it."

They talked for what seemed a life time, Hermione laughing at Ron's jokes and him calling her adorable until Hermione checked her watch and realized it was almost 5:30.

'We have to be back at 6:00. We should probably go.' Hermione said, 'I don't wanna see that awful waitress again, lets just pay then go.'

'Me neither. How much was it? A galleon? Heck, I'll just put one down- that should cover it.' Ron said, flipping a galleon onto the table.

With that, Ron and Hermione left The Bear's Cave and walked along the path back to Hogwarts, the snow falling lightly.

Back in the common room, Ron slouched on a love seat next to the fireplace, Hermione curled up next tot him, fast asleep. Harry had turned in early to bed and Ginny has followed suit. I must've been around 11 when Ron was getting tired. He didn't want to leave Hermione on the couch, her sweater riding up and showing her stomach. Ron noted that there were harsh bruise marks oh her sides and in the middle, as though she had been punched and held down. Ron thought she looked so beautiful like this- the fire radiating heat onto her face, her frizzy hair pulled back, cheeks rosy and dotted with freckles. She was so gorgeous, like this in a state of peace. Ron wondered if even her dreams were haunted by Malfoy. She deserved better than that. She of all the witches deserved to be abused like that least of all. She was so perfect- her innocence shattered by Malfoy. Ron was sure without a doubt that she was a pure virgin. Was. He would kill Malfoy. That he was sure of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was gently shaken awake by Ron. " 'Mione, you started coughing up blood. Are you alright?" Ron's voice was lightly weaving in and out of her thoughts. She tasted something harsh and metallic before throwing up onto Ron and the love seat. Then she passed out/

When she awoke she was laying on a bed in the Hospital Wing. Ron was putting a cool cloth on her forehead and she felt a surge of gratitude towards him.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You passed out after throwing up. Madam Pomfrey wanted you to take this. She say's it's simple food poisoning." He passed her a smoking goblet and Hermione drained it. She felt a tiny bit better, but wanted to go up to the commons and sleep. She slept on the sofa, because guys weren't allowed to spend the night in the girls dorms and the same rules go for the guys dorms. She didn't want to leave Ron's side. He meant so much to her.

"Merlin, Hermione. Are you okay? I bet that waitress spiked your drink. Why I oughta give that slu-"

"Language, Mr. Weasley. Dear, you are free to go." Madam Pompfrey said, shooing them out.

In the hallway, Ron spotted Malfoy snogging Pansy, with a hand busy under her skirt. "Ten points from Slytherin, Parkinson. For PDA." Hermione said, smirking.

"Seemed to have bounced back, haven't you, Mudblood?" Malfoy snarled. "I haven't forgotten, the way your girlfriend screams, Weasley. You know that? Of course you wouldn't, probably haven't even seen her with her top off- pretty when she isn't covered in her own filthy blood. I do love the way she shaves herself.."

Hermione grasped Ron's hand a little harder, tears forming in her eyes and Ron's ears went bright red. "How dare you." Ron growled. He almost cursed Malfoy but thought of a better idea.

Ron stormed around, Hermione in tow, until they made it to the Gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office.

"Ron..." Hermione asked, but Ron only made a gentle shushing noise. The gargoyle asked for the password.

"Acid Pops!" Nothing. "Lemon Sherbet!" Nil. "Honey dukes!" The gargoyle sprung to life and Ron half dragged Hermione up the steps.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Malfoy attacked Hermione!" Ron said urgently

Dumbledore looked at Ron, over his half-moon spectacles. "Have a seat, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger. And do tell."

(A/N I know it's short, SORRY! Oh and to clear up any confusion, this is taking place in their 6th year. They beat Voldy last year so right now they are just going through school)


	3. The Story is Out

Hermione sat next to Ron as he began to tell the story to Dumbledore. Ron affectionately rubbed her knee and began the story.

" Two nights ago, Hermione had detention with Professor Sprout for arguing about the uses of Stink Sap, and it went from 10 pm til about 2 am. When she was walking back from the room she was working in, she was almost back to the Gryffindor Common Room, when she was ambushed by Draco Malfoy. He dragged her into an empty classroom and he-he raped her. " Ron said, his voice breaking as he said the last words. He gave a more detailed account of the story the watched as Hermione put her face in her palms and started shaking with tears. Several of the portraits gasped or gave horrified or pitied looks. Dumbledore looked sadly upon Hermione and Ron, who's arm was around her shoulders. " Fawkes, come here. " Dumbledore said quietly as the beautiful phoenix soared over from his perch to sit on the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore scrawled a note and sent Fawkes away. He then turned to one of the portraits- " Eupraxia, go alert Severus. Tell him to send the Malfoy boy here immediately." Dumbledore said, to the portrait of an elderly witch.

"Oh, and Miss Granger, I think it to be wise, for you to no longer do your Prefect Rounds alone- Mister Weasley here should be an excellent companion." Dumbledore said, with a gleam in his eyes, as Hermione left the room with Ron's arm draped around her shoulders.

Back in the common room, Ginny was sitting with Harry, worrying about Hermione. She had left the commons that morning, coughing up blood. And hadn't been seen since. Hermione stumbled in, Ron holding her steady. She was pale and her eyes with puffy from crying. Ron gave Ginny a look that said very clearly, "Ask later". Ron lead Hermione to her favorite seat and she scooted over so that he could sit with her.

Harry whispered something to Ginny and they went up to Harry's dorm room, without a word. Ron sat holding Hermione, whilst Neville sat a table working on an essay. Hermione whispered to Ron, "Let's go up to your dorms. I want to talk to Harry and Ginny." Ron nodded and helped her up the stairs to his dorm room. Hermione sat on the bed where Ginny had her head in Harry's lap, talking about Quidditch tactics.

"Listen, you guys, 'Mione and I went to Professor Dumbledore, about her getting ra- about what that scum did to her," Ron said, swallowing as he changed from saying she was raped to different words- he figured Hermione would be sensitive about the word.

Ginny whipped her head off Harry's lap. "You what? That's great. Has he been expelled?"

"We don't know. We left before we saw that ra-" Ron started angrily, before Harry gave him a look, from him to Hermione who was silently sobbing, whilst Ginny gently coaxed her into talking.

" R-Ron was b-brilliant. We-we ran into him and that cow, Parkinson, hand under her skirt, shoving her up a wall. I managed to dock some points before he retaliated and started saying horrible things.." Hermione said in a shaky voice. Ginny looked angry and Harry shocked.

Hermione gave a little sob then wiped her eyes. Ginny passed her a tissue the shooed the boys out.

" Imagine that. Being kicked out of your own room." Harry said, walking down the stairs. To both their surprise, Neville spoke up.

"What's wrong with Hermione? Why does she spend all her time crying her eyes out or missing meals. Is she sick?"

Harry looked at Ron with a look that said clearly, "Can we tell him?". Ron looked at Neville then thought of something.

"Look, Neville. You can't talk to anyone , especially not 'Mione, about this. Okay? A few nights ago, Malfoy attacked Hermione and left her physically and emotionally scarred. She just needs some time to let the wounds heal." Ron said, sadly, as comprehension dawned on Neville.

"You mean he- but that's- oh my god." Neville said, sitting down. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. This essay can wait." He said, fat face flushed.

"Just let me fetch Hermione and Ginny. I'll be right back. Don't tell anyone." Ron said sternly, as he walked up the stairs. Coming back down, he was half holding Hermione, who's face was pale and red at the same time. Ginny walked behind, ready to catch her, should she slip. Hermione and Ginny departed to the girl's dorms- Hermione needed time to think.

Ron and Harry sat on the couch in the common room. Neither felt like sleeping but no conversation was aroused. Sick of the awkward silence, Harry spoke up.

"How did you and Hermione's day go? Ginny and I had a great time." Harry said, without feeling.

"Good. I'm worried about her, mate." Ron said- he was rather pale.

"How so?" Harry said, half-knowing the answer.

"What if shes...you know, pregnant?" Ron said worriedly.

Harry's stomach gave a lurch at the word. "I could ask Ginny to give her one of those tests." Harry said, biting his lip. Ron looked only slightly relieved but nodded and retreated to the dorms.

The next day was Christmas Eve and Hermione was trying to get in the mood. Ginny was hanging Tinsle and Mistletoe around the Common Room and Crookshanks was purring happily on Harry's lap. Hermione and Ron were about to leave to get breakfast in the Great hall, but before Hermione could leave through the portrait hole, Ginny motioned Hermione to come upstairs with her. Hermione rolled her eyes but followed Ginny up to the girls dorm room.

Sitting down of her bed, Hermione interrogated Ginny. "What do you want, Gin? I'm starving."

Ginny looked exasperated. "Harry and Ron practically forced me to do this. Ron's worried you might be...pregnant." She said softly as she handed Hermione a Muggle Test. Hermione looked at it then swallowed hard. "T-thanks. I'll use it after breakfast." She said, struggling to get the words out. Hermione left the dorm room and joined Ron at the portrait hole.

Ron helped her through the portrait hole, her leg aching from Draco's blows. Ron smiled at her when they reached the table.

"I don't see Malfoy, maybe he's been expelled." Ron said as Hermione whipped her head to the Slytherin Table to notice that Zambini and Pansy were the only ones there. She gave a small smile as she helped herself to a pile of bacon and hash browns. After eating (Ron ate a very large amount of eggs, sausages and hash browns) she and Ron made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Once back in the tower, Hermione went to the Girl's Bathroom, to use the test Ginny had given her. Nervously, she shook it and hoped that it would be negative. She breather a sigh of relief as the test flashed Negative- she wasn't pregnant. Feeling relieved, Hermione almost ran down the stairs to see Ron. She whispered to Ginny that the test was negative and Ginny gave her a hug. Then said something to Harry under her breath. Harry glanced at Hermione and gave her a thumbs up. Ron, who had caught on by now, engulfed Hermione in a hug and then they proceeded to sit together, reading The Daily Prophet.

Neville sat at a table in the far left of the Common Room, probing his Mimbulus Mimbletonia, which was swaying slowly back and forth to "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love." that was playing softly in the background. Ginny was helping Harry set up a Christmas tree until they got preoccupied with a piece of mistletoe that happened to be hanging above them. Hermione silently wishes that Ron would kiss her like Harry kissed Ginny. They had such a perfect relashionship, Harry wasn't nervous about kissing Ginny and Ginny certainly wasn't afraid to show a little PDA. Hermione got up and walked across the room and up to her dorm, to do a little last-minute wrapping. She had gotten Ron a new pair of Keeper Gloves and a big box of his favorite Honey-dukes sweets. She wrapped his gift up in a nice blue paper that she had bewitched to have quaffles fly towards a hoop, but be blocked by Ron, flying on a broom.

Ron, figured he might as well do some wrapping and left up to his dorm to wrap Harry and Hermione's gifts. He had gotten Harry a new peacock feather quill and Hermione a 24-carat gold necklace with a little diamond heart on it. It had cost him a good load of galleons, but he Fred and George had sent him some birthday and Christmas money in which he spent on their gifts. He had spent awhile hollowing out a copy of Hogwarts, A History, then put the box of the necklace inside it, and wrapped the gift up in a nice red and gold paper, while Harry's was in a long thin green box wrapped with Snitch paper. Greatly anticipating the next day he returned to the common room, where Hermione was knitting a knobbly elf hat. He rolled his eyes then sat next to her on the couch.

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" He asked, scanning the commons for them.

"Went for a walk." Hermione said simply, not looking up from her knitting. Ron looked out the window to see them under a tree snogging. Every time they kissed around Hermione and him, he felt like Hermione wanted him to kiss her. He almost kissed her before she was raped, but now he felt like their relationship was delicate. He didn't want to push anything. Especially anything sexual.


	4. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Okay so in this chapter there is a lot of violence. I'm planning to make a bunch of really short chapters, so dont shoot me if you think it's too short. I appreciate reviews and if you do deviant art then i'd love for you to make some pics for the happy couple xD **

Harry sat on his favorite chair in the Common Room, reading, with Ginny sitting on the arm of his chair. Hermione was curled up like a cat on Ron's chest, both fast alsleep. Neither of them could stay in each other's room, so they just slept on the couch. Harry thought it was horrible that Malfoy could do something like that to Hermione. She was, is, the student role model, and she was practically perfect. But Harry could never love her like Ron. He loved her like a sister. Nothing else.

Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek, then left for her dorm room. He checked his watch; it was 11:00- 1 hour til Christmas. Harry didn't sleep though, he was still concerned about Hermione. He kept thining until his own thoughts got lead astray and he drifted of into dreamless sleep...

"Oh honestly, Ronald. Get up!" Hermione said, cheerfully, making fruitless attempts to get Ron up. "It's Christmas!" She pulled him off the couch they slept on and onto the floor. He gave a groan of annoyance but sat up and gave Hermione a little kiss on the cheek. Hermione flushed red and gave him a hug. Ron dashed upstairs to get her present; Hermione had brought Ron's down and it was sitting under the tree with the rest of their gifts. He came down and handed Hermione her gift, she opened it and upon realizing it was Hogwarts, A History, she gave Ron a playful glare and opened the book- she noticed the small box and opened it. "Oh Ron! It's beautiful! Here, help me put it on, I can't reach." said Hermione, pulling her bushy hair to the side for Ron to attach the necklace. He clipped the back of it and she pulled it over her white tank top, so that everyone could see it. "Now, open yours." Hermione grinned, reaching under the tree and handing him his gift.

After admiring the wrapping paper, he opened it up- "New keeper gloves? Wicked. 'Mione, have a Peppermint toad." He said, tossing a Peppermint Toad to her. After all the gifts had been opened (leaving Harry and Ron with a considerably large amount of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts), they went down for lunch in the great hall, Peeve's dropping ornaments as close as he could get to their heads. Ginny, who had been given a bracelet with her initials on it, was hand in hand with Harry, who was wearing a traditional Weasley sweater. Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulder and she had her's wrapped around his waist. In spite of the recent events, Hermione decided that this was the best Christmas at Hogwarts yet.

After breakfast, Hermione and Ron went to the library for Hermione to return a book on Charms she had borrowed. "Do we have to?" Ron had asked. But Hermione woundn't give in. Madam Pince trusted her and she didn't want to ruin that. Hermione finally found where it belongs, and after putting it in she began to walk away but Ron called her back. "Mione. C'mere."

She walked up to him and put her hands on her hips. " What, Ron?"

"Mistletoe."

Hermione came back into the Girls Dorm room and flopped onto her bed. Ginny looked over Witch Weekly. " 'Mione, Wha-?"

'Ron and-and the mistletoe in the library and just," Hermione sighed. Ginny got up so fast the her magazine went flying. "You mean he finally kissed you!" She said, evidently excited for her friend. Hermione nodded and sighed again. Ginny beamed. "That's brilliant. How was it?"

And they talked and talked for what seemed forever, all the while, Hermione felt like screaming with joy.

Ron sat down in a chair by the hearth, Harry looked at him- his hair was a mess, face flushed and he was breathing heavily. "Ron...what happened?" Harry asked- Ron gave him a stupid grin, "Hermione. Mistletoe. Worked." He said heavily. Harry was able to put two and two together, and grinned. "So, you two? Dating or what?"

"I think we are."

"Cool."

Ginny and Hermione came downstairs, Hermione's face was flushed red and Ginny was smirking. "We're going outside for a walk. Hermione needs some fresh air." Ginny said before she and Hermione slipped through the portrait hole. "I wonder what they were talking about?" Ginny said as they walked across the courtyard, towards the lake. They talked about different things for a time before Hermione got cold.

"Let's go back inside. I've had enough fresh air." Hermione said through chattering teeth- she was only wearing a Weasley sweater and a pair of jeans. Snow dusted the girl's hair as they walked back inside the castle. Though drafty, it was much warmer than outside. "Let's go to the Great Hall. The feast'll be starting about now." Ginny said, changing direction to go towards the Great Hall. On the way, Hermione saw Malfoy swaggering down the hall, evidently drunk and smelling strongly of firewhiskey. "Oh boy." Hermione said, huddling closer to Ginny.

"Why hello there Miss Mudblood and Weasel. What brings you to this fine corridor?" he said in a drunken slur. Hermione looked alarmed as he strolled closer and reached out to shake her hand. But Ginny was faster. She slapped him across the face- but that didn't faze him. He punched Ginny in the gut, making her lose her balance and as she tripped, she hit her head on a put of Armando Dippet. Hermione, who was now trembling as she tried helping up Ginny. Malfoy grabbed Hermione's hair and she screamed as loud as she could but Malfoy had already shoved a piece of cloth into her mouth, rendering her unable to make a sound. No. She wouldn't let it happen again. She kicked at him as hard as she could then pulled out her wand. She tried to do a spell but she couldn't- the gag rendered her useless. Malfoy kicked aside her wand and stepped on it hard- breaking it.

Ginny began to sit up but Malfoy quickly tied her up and dragged them into an empty classroom. Hermione tried punching or hitting him but he was too strong. he punched her again and again. Ginny was watching and attempting to get out of her bonds as Malfoy repeatedly attacked Hermione. He punched her hard in the stomach, causing a trickle of blood to drip from her mouth. He kicked her hard and shoved her onto a desk, ripping off her sweater and jeans.

He drew a short silver knife from his pants. He shoved her onto a desk and began to make long slicing cuts along her neckline. All along her arms he made short, deep cuts all along the soft flesh of her lower arm. Again using the silver knife, he made deep, slicing movements along her inner thighs and legs and after fumbling on the strap of her bra, he made a deep cut along her chest, slicing the flesh of her breast. Hermione cried and cried, trying to scream but choking on her gag as Ginny watched in horror.

"You'll be next, Weasley!" He laughed, making long slashing cuts across Hermione's stomach.

As he pulled off his shirt the door swung open and Malfoy spun around. Ron and Harry were there, wands raised but they weren't needed. Ron punched Malfoy as hard as he could, knocking him out. He then rushed to Hermione's aid, she was on a desk in a pool of blood. She was wearing only a what was left of a bloodstained bra and a pair boxer shorts, her sweater was ripped on the floor and glistening with drops of her blood, her jeans torn and tattered. Ron pulled off his maroon sweater and put it on her, yanking out the gag.

Harry, who was tending to Ginny, stood up with Ginny's arm around his shoulder for balance. Ginny's hair was rumpled and she had a cut on her head that was seeping blood into her long red hair. Her eyes were blood-shot and her cheeks pale. With Hermione in his arms, they made their was to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was shocked by what she saw but didn't ask questions. Harry, who had gone to get Dumbledore came back panting, Dumbledore in tow. For the first time, that Harry had ever seen, Dumbledore looked truly angry. He asked which classroom Malfoy was in, and left immediately. Ginny had taken a goblet of a steaming potion and had a cloth pressed to her head by Harry.

Hermione was having her wounds treated by Pomfrey, who was dabbing a poultice on her many cuts. She had removed Ron's sweater, leaving Hermione in what was left of a bra. She was still unconscious and Ron watched worriedly as Pomfrey dashed to a supply cupboard, returning with a bottle of blood replenishing potion. She poured a large amount into her open mouth and watched as she coughed and spluttered, regaining consciousness. Her eyes were shining with tears as she covered her almost bare chest with the bed sheets. She gave a little squeal of shock and Pomfrey pulled down the bed sheets to dab poultice on the cut that went across her chest. Ron turned away while Pomfrey removed the small piece of cloth that remained on her chest, so as to dab the ointment onto the brutal knife wound.

About week later, Madam Pomfrey declared Hermione and Ginny free to go, due to the wound healing poultice. Harry helped Ginny while Ron carried Hermione. Back to Gryffindor Tower. The next day, everyone would get back from holidays, so Hermione and Ron only had one more night to spend with each other. She lay sore and bruised as Ron stroked her frizzy hair. Ron thought she was beautiful like this. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of short pink pajama shorts. "I guess I won't be wearing these for a while." She said softly, motioning to her pajamas. He knew she didn't want Lavender or Parvati to see the scabby outline of the knife wounds Malfoy had given her. She had scars all along her arms and along her inner thighs. Even if she had some scars, she was still perfect to him. Her head lay on his chest as she slowly fell asleep. Since it was their last night together, Ginny let Ron sleep in their dorm while she slept down on the couch. Ron lay awake, his arms wrapped around her. He didn't want to ask what happened...he didn't want her to have to recall it. But at the same time he wanted, no, needed to know. He was her boyfriend, after all.


	5. Endless Gossip

**Btw i own nothing**

**And yes, I know that the days of the week are all messed up but don't judge me- things are different in Kelly world**

Hermione woke up to sun shining through the window in her room. She was no longer laying on Ron's chest, feeling his heart beat. She knew deep down that she wouldn't get to spend more nights with him like that one until they were home or next Christmas. She gave a huge sigh as she looked around the room. Lavender and Parvati were fast asleep in their beds, the sun making Parvati's hair glisten. Hermione shut the curtains to her bed and got dressed into a pink sweater and snug leggings that went all the way down. After putting on a pair of fluffy boots she joined Ron in the Common Room. Classes didn't start up again for two weeks, so she and Ron had plenty of time together. Even if Hermione was sore, she didn't want to worry Ron and she needed to talk to him. Ron gave her a small, gentle hug. It was obvious that he was trying to not hurt her. She loved him for that.

xxxxxxx

Ron watched Hermione wince as she walked down the stairs leading to the girl's dorm. She was wearing a sweater and leggings to hide her cuts, no doubt. Ginny and Harry were sitting on one of the couches talking- most likely about what happened last night. Hermione departed to shower, while Ron sat, eavesdropping on Ginny and Harry. "Honestly. I don't know how she does it. He was insane he just grabbed a knife and started slicing open her skin- he's a monster." Ginny said sadly, oblivious to Ron, who now felt like throwing up the kippers he had eaten for breakfast. Harry, who looked sick as well, had wide eyes and said something that Ron didn't catch. Almost everyone had returned from Christmas break and more than half of the Gryffindor students we in then common room. It was no wonder they were talking quietly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione felt the warm water soak her body, taking away the dried blood that had caked around her most intimate parts. The water that was slowly going down the drain was a reddish orange color due to the blood. She felt sick to her stomach, looking down at the blood and had to try hard not to vomit. She quickly finished washing up and then got dressed as fast as she could do to hearing voices from outside the door. As fast as she could, she yanked on her sweater and began to comb out her frizzy hair as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil strolled into the bathroom, gossiping.

"I'm positive that Ginny slept with Harry, I'm did you see her in bed last night? Nope. Of course, she definitely had her first with Dean Thomas. It's so obvious!" Lavender simpered.

Hermione felt herself get angry at the giggling girls. "That's a lie. Ginny didn't sleep with Harry or Dean. Or anyone for that matter." She said, feeling her face flush.

"What about you then? We saw Ron. Did you...?" Parvati giggled, tossing her smooth dark hair over her shoulder. Hermione looked glared at the two girls. "Absolutely not. How dare you suggest - stop gossiping before I put you in detention." She snapped. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Oh pur-lease. we all know you are the little-miss-perfect you say you are. You you lose it too? Harry?" Lavender laughed, nudging Parvati, who threw her head back in laughter. Hermione felt her eyes water before dashing out of the bathroom and straight back to her room. She lay on her bed, determined not to cry. She lay on her bed, smelling her pillow- it smelt of Ron. Hermione finally stood up and went to find him. He was sitting next to Harry and Ginny, eating a chocolate frog.

" 'Mione. Can we talk?" Ron said, walking up to her. She knew she should tell him. And that he would tell Dumbledore. But he needed to know. She sat next to him on an unoccupied couch. She told him what had happened, about how she and Ginny got attacked by him. She told him everything.

Harry and Ron trooped down to Dumbledore's Office. Ron's ears were red - always a warning sign. Harry had received a note from Dumbledore earlier that day to meet him in his office at Midnight. The walked down the corridor in silence until the arrived at the gargoyle. Harry mumbled the password ("Cockroach Cluster!") and they watched as the stone gargoyle sprung to life.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, how lovely of you to join me. I assure you that Draco Malfoy will not be returning to Hogwarts, and is facing a trial with his father. Aside from that, I believe it is suitable for Miss Granger and Miss Weasley to both send letters to their parents, confirming their well-being." said Dumbledore calmly.

Ron looked relieved and gave a large sigh before nodding and glancing at Fawkes, who had just exploded in flame. "It is to my understanding that your classmates have arrived back from the holidays. I think it would be wise to not spread information about what happened to Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. It is strictly between you four. Now, if you will kindly give me the details of the most recent attack I can continue to interrogate Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore said smoothly, as Harry and Ron began the story.

Ginny sat on the floor next to her bed quietly eavesdropping on Lavender and Parvati who were gossiping about Malfoy. "Okay, so call me crazy, but he wasn't at any of the meals today and I heard Pansy Parkinson snogging Blaise Zambini! So either Malfoy isn't still at Hogwarts or Pansy is cheating on him!" Lavender said shrilly. Parvati looked shocked as she braided her long black hair, Lavender painting her toenails light blue. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to pretend to read Witch Weekly.

"What do you think, Ginny?" Parvati asked, a long braid gleaming down her back.

"I think it's none of your business. He's a foul git and I can't see why anyone would care." Ginny snapped. Lavender and Parvati exchanged significant looks but stopped gossiping and after changing into their pajamas, they retired to bed.

Hermione was waiting in the common room. Everyone else had gone to bed, apart from Neville and a second year who was frantically scribbling on a piece of parchment. Harry and Ron came through the hole looking exhausted around 3 am. Hermione rushed to them and gave them each a hug in turn (Ron got a kiss).

"What took you so long?" She demanded, hands on her hips. Her glare could turn your legs to jelly and her hair seemed too cackle with electricity.

Harry threw a weary look at her and retreated to him dorm, Ron filling her in. "And then, Dumbledore said that Malfoy is being interrogated by the Ministry and is facing years in Azkaban! We had to give him every detail for the hearing Malfoy will be attending." said Ron, leaning against a table. "There is one tinsy detail though...He- Dumbledore- wants you to be at the hearing, pleading your case. He can't be sent to Azkaban without a direct witness. Ginny would only count for the second time and she will have to be there too." Ron said. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed she finally nodded her head, Ron, taking this for a yes, triumphantly pounded the air with his fist, earning a confused look from Neville.

"The hearing is tomorrow evening at 4. Bring Ginny to Dumbledore's office at quarter to 4. Get a goodnight's sleep." Ron said, bending down to kiss her softly on the lips. Hermione gave him a weak smile and figured that she might have said "yes" a little too soon.


	6. The Hearing

Ron shook Hermione awake. " Mione! They moved the hearing up til 2. We're taking a Port Key to the Burrow, come on!" Ron said. Ginny, upon  
hearing this had promptly joined Harry in the common room. Hermione leaped out of bed and shooed Ron out so she could get dressed. She and Ginny had chosen almost identical outfits- a long sleeved white blouse and a knee-length skirt with tights. She rushed down the steps and Ginny desperately wondered whether her hair was ever not frizzy. "Don't you worry. I know just what to do." Ginny said, winking as she put a finger on the book that was glowing blue. Hermione reached out and touched a part of it, as did Ron and Harry. She had the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked from her navel as the Common room turned into the Weasley's kitchen. Mrs. Weasley came in to the kitchen carrying s plate of eggs in one hand and a plate of bacon in the other. "Come sit! Sit down. You must be starving, eat up, eat up!" She said, shooing them down to them over to the table and scraping large amounts off eggs and bacon onto their plates. "Ron, Harry, tuck your shirts in. Ginny, comb your hair, it looks like a rat's nest! And Hermione, dear, can I get you anything? Anything at all?" Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny dashed up stairs. Ron and Harry did as they were told and tucked their shirts in, before Mrs. Weasley started attacking Harry's hair with a wet comb. Ginny came down the stairs holding a straightening iron in one hand and a bottle of hairspray and a comb in the other.

"It's an enchanted straightener! It makes your hair stay straight for hours. You'll look perfect." Ginny grinned, as she started combing out Hermione's bushy curls. Within 20 minutes, Hermione's hair was no long in bushy spirals that tumbled around her shoulders but it was sleek and smooth, almost reaching her  
elbows. Ron nudged Harry and whispered something that Hermione didn't catch but made Harry crack up laughing.

xxxxxxxx

Hermione and Ginny walked swifly to the court room. Neither spoke as the great black doors swung open to reveal a large, dark, pallid room with a very cold draft. In the middle of the large room there was a pole in which Draco Malfoy was chained to. Hermione and Ginny sat down on the two chairs that were set out for them, neither uttering a word as they sat down on the chairs. Malfoy looked over at them, his eyes red and usually sleek blond hair a mess. He looked at the girls and gave a great heaving sob. "I swear. I didn't- please- listen! I wouldn't touch you! Please!" He sobbed, as Ginny shot him a look of distain before marching up to him, wand at the ready.

"I don't care what you say you prat. You weren't as drunk as you made out to be. If you even try to speak to her, I will hex you into oblivion." She growled at him, before marching back to her seat. A witch with shortly cropped grey hair and a monocle spoke in a booming voice. "You are Mister Draco Malfoy, 16 years of age, son of convicted Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy?" Malfoy nodded

"And you are Hermione Jean Granger and Ginerva Weasley, both 15 years of age?" She asked, loudly

Hermione and Ginny both nodded.

"Mister Malfoy, you have been accused of raping and attacking Miss Granger at 2:00 am on the 23rd of December and then attacking and attempting to rape Miss Granger again and Miss Weasley on the 25th of December. Do you deny the charges?"

"Yes. I didn't touch either of them!" Malfoy said, his face flushing as he looked up at Madam Bones.

"Albus Dumbledore, please come forth." Bones said. The large doors swung open and Dumbledore walked in both Harry and Ron closely behind him. In his hands he held a pensieve.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, please allow me to extract the memories." Dumbledore said, pointing his wand to Hermione's temples and dragging a thin silvery memory from her head and it began to swirl in the basin. "Imagtus Maxima." He whispered.

Hermione watched as the image that is her memory was magnified so everyone in the Wizgamont, including Malfoy, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore watched as Hermione walked down the corridor. Malfoy attacked her and dragged her into the classroom. The memory continued to be played for all to see, they watched as she was stripped down and raped, him pulling in and out, blood dripping down her thighs, as Malfoy climaxed inside of her, leaving her bruised and broken on the floor until Ginny and Harry came in and the memory ended.

"As you have just witnessed, Miss Granger was indeed raped by Mister Malfoy on the night of the 23rd. There is significant evidence. Now as for the case of attempted rape..." Dumbledore said, pulling another silvery strand from Hermione's head and projecting it.

Hermione and Ginny were chattering down the hall, until a very drunk Malfoy walked forwards. He made a move on them then hurt Ginny and dragged them into a classroom, tied Ginny up then began to slash and cut her.

After what seemed a lifetime, the memory was over and Dumbledore spoke. "I rest my case."

"Those is favor of convicting Draco Malfoy of rape therefore sentencing him to 5 years in Azkaban?" Bones's voice echoed through the hall. Every single hand shot up. "Convicted." She boomed.


	7. At the Burrow

Hermione walked over to where Harry and Ron stood, talking to Dumbledore. Ron automatically swung an arm around Hermione's shoulders and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

'You alright?' Ron asked, giving her a little squeeze. Hermione mumbled out a yes and gave a weak smile. Harry kept chatting with Dumbledore.

' I don't understand. How could Malfoy deny the events that took place even after watching with his own eyes?' Harry asked. Dumbledore gave a small smile and shook his head lightly. Running his long fingers along his wand, Dumbledore merely chuckled at Harry's confused look.

Handing Hermione a tea cozy, he spoke softly, barley audible. "Portus." The cozy glowed blue and shook a little before becoming still in Hermione's small hands. "It will take you back to the Burrow, where you will spend the remainder of your holidays, you will notice that your trunks have arrived. Farewell." He said as the tea cozy began to rattle, Ron, Harry and Ginny each reaching out to touch it. With the same familiar sensation of a hook being jerked from her navel, Dumbledore spun out of view.

Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm for support as the Weasley's kitchen came into focus. Molly came running into the kitchen, fussing over Hermione, who was feeling groggy from her memories being shown for all to see. She didn't feel like eating the roast chicken and mashed potatoes that Mrs. Weasley had set out. She retreated to Ginny's room and changed out of the skirt and blouse that felt very stuffy after long hours of sitting in a drafty court room, watching memories that she had desperately tried to forget. Choosing a t-shirt and white shorts she climbed onto the mattress laid out for her...slowly drifting off to sleep...

Hermione awoke to a sharp rapping sound on her door. Sitting up and mumbling a "Come in."

A shirtless Ron stood in the doorway, looking slightly abashed. "What time is it?" He

"Almost 11. Ginny sneaked past Mum and is sleeping with Harry in Fred and George's old room." With these words, it became evident that Ron wanted to spend the night with Hermione. She patted the mattress, motioning for him to sit next to her. He quietly shut the door and settled down next to her, kissing her on the cheek.

She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, listening to the sound of his breath becoming slower and softer...

xxxx

Ginny lay in bed with Harry snogging him, arms wrapped around his bare chest. His hands roaming her body. she wore only a tank top and a pair of short shorts. Through the thin material of the tank top, Harry began to massage her ample breasts, earning a groan of approval from Ginny. She began to plant soft kisses all along his bare torso, along his well-defined abs. Until she reached his green boxers, emblazoned with a golden snitch. She delicatly placed her teeth on the rim of them and pulled them down, revealing his long, member. She placed a delicate kiss on the head then proceeded to drag her tongue along his shaft, taking care to suckle gently on his balls before continuing jer steady rythme of licking and sucking until Harry groaned loudly, spurting his load into her awaiting mouth, as she sucked him dry. Harry sighed loudly from his previous orgasm and lay panting against Ginny.

"Your turn." He said softly, removing her top. Taking care to suckle each gently then moving down. Ginny discarded her shorts and Harry took a moment to look. In between her legs, there was a small patch of unruly red hair. Underneath the curls, her pussy lay wet and glistening. He leaned forwards and gently teased her clit before going lower and inserting a finger into her. Her warm and smooth walls, clenched with approval as he made the comehither motion until she came around his finger. Ginny was panting and leaning against the wall, face flushed.

Ginny moved her legs so that Harry could have access. He leaned up to her and spoke softly. "Are you ready?"  
She nodded and he pushed his tip into her,She gave a small gasp of pain but let him continue. He pushed a bit more into her, earning a sigh of pain. He looked up at her and she gently nodded, urging him to go on. He pushed the rest of himself into her and she didn't gasp this time. He pulled out and pushed in, faster and harder each time. They kept going, Ginny's breaths becoming shallower and faster until she finally came, moaning in ecstasy.

Harry pushed in further, making Ginny moan louder and dig her nails into his shoulders. He groaned as he climaxed, collapsing on top of her after his orgasm. They both lay panting as Ginny snuggled up next to him, slowly falling asleep in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny awoke the next morning, still wrapped in Harry's loving arms. Harry groaned and rolled over to face her. "Morning, Gin." He said, brushing his lips against her cheek. She pulled the covers off and stood up to pick up the pile of clothes that lay on the floor. She tossed Harry's green boxers back to him and pulled on her own shorts and tank.

"I'd better get back to my room. Honestly. If mum finds up she'll kill us both." Ginny said, waiting til he had pulled on his boxers and feigned sleep to slowly creep into the hall up to her room.

In her room, Ron and Hermione lay together on the mattress, intertwined, though, Ron was wearing a pair of red boxers and Hermione was fully-clothed. Ron gave a snore as Ginny slipped back into bed, watching as Hermione shook Ron awake. "Ron! Get up! Mrs. Weasley will murder us. Get back to bed! Don't give me that look, Ronald." Hermione said sternly, not noticing Ginny. Ron grumbled as he got off the mattress and saw Ginny.

"Bloody hell, Ginny. When did you get in here? And why are you all sweaty?" Ron demanded. Ginny rolled her eyes as she shooed Ron out of the room and quickly locked the door. Ginny flopped down of the mattress next to Hermione. Hermione folded her hands in a buisness like manner. "So. Did you..you know. Did you guys have sex?"

Ginny nodded and sighed. "It was amazing. Harry is just so...oh god. Damn- he's amazing." Hermione looked sceptical but nodded. "Did you use protection?" She asked suddenly. Ginny swallowed and shook her head.

"Well, I'm on the pill. So it should be alright." She said, sighing.

Hermione chewed her lip. "Okay. Fine. How was it? Did it hurt or feel great or what?"

"Oh God. At first it kinda hurt like when he first pushed in. And we went kinda slow but then on damn, we just sorta sunk into it and we went faster and it was brilliant! When are you and Ron gonna do it? Honestly, I don't think he'll mind if you put it off but I mean he's desperate." Ginny said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

Hermione felt a little embarrassed about not having sex with Ron. _He was all she could ever want- he's kind, understanding, protective and dead sexy. _Hermione thought to herself. "Maybe, I should talk to him about it. He'd understand, wouldn't he?" Hermione wondered aloud.

xxxxxx

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice yell "Breakfast!". He walked down the flight of stairs and sat at the table, a stupid grin plastered to his face. Ron raised his eyebrows but said nothing, for Mrs. Weasley was walking towards the table with a pan of sausages. She tipped 7 or 8 onto each person's plate, all while humming "A Cauldron full of Hot, Strong, Love." After she finally left to de-gnome the garden and feed the chickens. Ron immediately interrogated Harry.

"Well. Did you two...you know?" Ron said sharply, looking from Harry who was grinning to Ginny who looked irritated with Ron for asking. Harry nodded and Ron made a triumphant punch in the air and smirked. Ginny looked mortified and shoved a sausage into her mouth.

xxxx

They spent the afternoon playing Quidditch in the Weasley's backyard. It was Harry and Hermione against Ron and Ginny (Ginny and Harry were both good in comparison to Ron and Hermione who both evened things out.) Harry and Hermione won 180-170. Hermione teased Ron only a small bit before they all ate a hearty dinner and retired to bed. Ginny changed into a little black singlet before slipping out to Harry's room yet again. Hermione changed into her pajamas- long red pants and a gold tank top. After ferociously brushing her hair (it had returned to it's un-straightened state.), she slipped out of Ginny's room and up Ron's.


	8. Caught

Hermione quietly slipped into Ron's bedroom on the top floor. Carefully avoiding the squeaky board, he tip-toed across his very mess room to sit next to him. Ron gave a little groan and sat up, rubbing his eye with his fore-finger. "Mione? Is that you?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." she squeaked, she was feeling kinda nervous about asking him. She had almost gathered the courage to ask him when he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione didn't know what she was doing until she did it. She pulled him closer and kissed him back, their tongues twirling and twisting. Hermione's hands stayed latched in his roan hair, while Ron's we planted firmly on her hips. She moaned softly agaist his mouth, as his hands traveled up her back. She pulled Ron's t-shirt off, earning a surprised gasp from him, breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure?" He said softy, into her ear. Hermione nodded and in the moonlight he could see her bright brown eyes gleaming. He pushed his lips roughly on her mouth again as she allowed him to carefully remove her top. She, as he saw, was wearing a small white bra and after pulling off her shorts, a pair of light blue panties. She pulled away and began to remove his jeans, fumbling at the button, finally removing them, leaving him in a pair of orange boxers.

She lay beneath him and after taking a deep breath she placed her lips onto his neck, softly suckling, leaving little bite marks. Ron gave a little sigh as she traveled downwards, leaving kisses on his tight abs until she reached close to his boxers, where curly red hair was growing, just under his navel. She looked up at Ron and took the waist line of the boxers in her teeth and pulled down, using her hands at the back, fingers just barely brushing over his tight arse.

"Mione!" Ron gasped as she brushed her thumb over the head of his long thick member, wiping off a drop of pre-cum. She gazed up at his before taking his erect cock in her hands, slowly pumping up and down, making Ron groan. She took his balls in his hand and gently massaged them, making Ron growl in arousal. Right as he was on the verge of cumming, she placed her lips in the tip of his penis, sucking gently. She licked all down his under side, finally taking all of his 7 inches in her mouth. She took him out of her mouth, except for the tip which she kept sucking lightly on it. He gave a loud groan and he came, bucking his hip against her mouth, she swallowed every drop. "Damn." Ron groaned, panting from his orgasm.

Hermione gave a small smile as she sat up next to him. Ron gently wiped a drop of his seed from her chin, before pulling her into a bruising kiss. She suckled his lower lip as his hands roamed her small frame. He fumbled a bit on her bra clasp but eventually got it and pulled it off to reveal to soft pale mounds with erect nipples. He massaged them before taking one nipple into his mouth.

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply as he kissed and caressed the flesh of her breast.

He stopped and looked up at her. "Should I stop?" He said, softly. He didn't want to go too far. She shook her head fiercly as he pressed his lips back to the flesh that was screaming for attention. Copying her movements he placed kisses all down her belly until he reached her panties. He could smell her arousal as she moved, pulling her legs up to her head so she was in the Missionary Position. He removed her panties, noting that they were very moist. He trailed kisses along her inner thigh, giving her goosebumps. She shivered as he moved his focus to her soft, wet pussy. He found her clit and softly nibbled it, making Hermione give a soft gasp. He traced his tongue along her opening pushing his tongue gently inside. Hermione bit her lip as Ron softly sucked and nibbled her pussy, licking up her juices.

Ron pulled away, and looked up at Hermione, who was breathing very heavily. "Oh, Ron! Where, did you learn to do that!" Hermione said softly, looking down at him.

Ron gave a little smile but didn't answer her question. "Lean back." Ron said huskily. Hermione did as he requested. Ron slipped a finger inside of her and Hermione gave a little shudder but didn't push him away. He made a gentle come hither motion and inserted another finger. Hermione's breaths became pants as Ron twirled his finger around. She was surprisingly tight, even though this wasn't her first time. Soon Hermione was at the verge of screaming as she rid out her orgasm, moaning his name as she run a hand through his vibrant hair.

He sat up after Hermione's orgasm ended and she pulled him into a kiss. They rolled around his bed, exploring each other's bodies and kissing passionately. Hermione spread her legs for Ron. "Ron- Ron. Please, I-I'm ready." She moaned softly. Ron positioned himself at her entrance. "You sure?" Ron asked, gently. Hermione nodded, as Ron pushed his tip in. Hermione gave a little shudder as he pushed a bit more in. He finally pushed the rest of himself in earning a little squeak from the girl beneath pulled out and pushed back in very slowly, repeating this processed until he was sure that Hermione felt no more pain. She was softly moaning from pleasure.

"Harder, I can take it. Harder!" She cried. Ron was already about to cum from the tightness of her walls. He pulled out faster and pushed back in further making her whimper with pleasure. He went faster and faster, almost screaming with pleasure. Hermione was about to come when he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss to muffle her screams of ecstasy. She moaned against his mouth from her orgasm, her clenching muscles, milked his shaft dry. He leaned against her chest, listening to her heartbeat until he slowly felt the night go darker...

"GINERVA WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's shout echoed through the Burrow.

'Oh my God! I think she noticed Harry and Ginny!" Hermione squeaked, picking up her clothes and scrambling into them, passing Ron his boxers and jeans, which he hurriedly got dressed into. "Here! Pretend I was helping you with your essay!" She said throwing him his un-finished essay that he was supposed to have written for Snape on the properties of Bezoar, as he pulled on a shirt. She sat on his carpet and picked up a quill that was on the floor. Mrs. Weasley came barging into the room to find Hermione neatly sitting on the floor crossing out sections on Ron's essay and writing down notes.

"Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, scratching out a sentence.

"I found Ginny and Harry, sleeping together!" Mrs. Weasley said, her voice vibrating from anger. Hermione did her best to gape in surprise, while Ron gave somewhat disgusted look. Mrs. Weasley looked at both of them in turn before leaving the room muttering darkly to herself. Hermione swiftly kissed Ron on the cheek before departing to Ginny's room.

-

"Oh, thank God, it's just you! I though mum might try to punish me more!" Ginny sighed sitting on her bed as Hermione walked in. Hermione crossed her arms and flung herself onto the mattress. "I can't believe her! She said that no-one is allowed to be alone together. It had to be 3 or more people. So i guess that means no more nights with Harry. Or you with Ron." Ginny added, looking miserable. "We weren't even doing anything, just cuddling! And she had to go and assume. Of course, we did do it last night but not this morning! Oh, yeah! How did things go with Ron? Did you talk things out or what?" Ginny said.

"Well, we-we might've- we slept together." Hermione mumbled, feeling herself glow red. Ginny smirked but didn't tease. They trooped down stairs to breakfast where they found a very red Harry and a rather glum Ron. Harry's face was as red as Ginny's hair as he crammed a large piece of kipper into his mouth with unnecessary force. Ron chewed his toast sadly, every so often glancing at Hermione who was inhaling her eggs.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She said automatically. Mrs. Weasley nodded, glaring at Ginny. Hermione ran up the stairs to Ginny's room and after gathering a pair of fresh clothes, she entered the bathroom. It was nice, small bathroom, with a big shower. It didn't have a bath but Hermione didn't mind. She stripped out of her clothes and and stepped under the warm spray of water. She was in the middle of washing her hair when she heard the door open and close.

"Wh-whos there?" She asked, hoping it wasn't Harry- or anyone really.

"Sorry, it's just me. Me and Harry are gonna play Quiddich but I left my gloves in here." He said sheepishly. And after gathering his gloves he left, making Hermione feel like between Hogwarts rules and Mrs. Weasley she would never get another moment with him.


	9. Rules

Hermione felt as though the week had just flown by- before she knew it she was reaching out to touch the toothbrush that was glowing blue. Feeling as though a hook was being dragged through her navel and she felt her feet touch the wooden floor of her dorm room. Ron and Harry walked off to their dorms. Ginny flung herself onto her bed and began to change into her bed clothes, laying on her stomache and picking up a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Oh-my-God." Ginny said softly, tossing thr newspaper to Hermione, who picked it up and looked at the cover. There was a picture of Malfoy with his number plate for Azkaban and underneath it said-

_DRACO MALFOY, SON OF CONVICTED DEATH-EATER, WAS ACCUSED OF RAPING AND ATTACKING MUGGLE BORN, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER. FOR THE FULL STORY, SEE PAGE 15._

Hermione quickly turned to page 15 and read the full story, which, surprisingly, was very accurate. She noticed that Lavender and Parvati were sitting on a bed, looking at Hermione with pitied looks. She shut her curtains as she changed into her pajamas, now having to cover her arms, due to not desiring to show off her scars, that littered her soft skin. Yanking back her curtains she grabbed her wand, and proceeded to practice silencing charms on Crookshanks who was mewling happily before the spell hit him, so that although his mouth moved no noise came out.

xxxx

"Oh, God!" Ron said the next morning, reading through the article on page 15 of yesterday's Daily Prophet. Hermione sat next to him, miserably prodding her eggs while she listened to the students whispering throughout the Great Hall. Ron scanned over the paper once more, then passed it to Harry who quickly read it, rolling his eyes at the waves of gossiping students who were departing the Great Hall for lessons.

"Let's get going, we don't want to miss potions." Hermione said, snatching the paper from Harry and shoving it into her bookbag. They trooped down to Potions while Ginny left from Charms. Upon entering the dungeon, where there was a very loud amount of whispering that failed to cease when Hermione entered, taking her usual seat at the back, where Ron joined her, leaving Harry to sit next to a Slytherin girl, who's long red hair was swept into a long plait. Her glassy blue eyes stared at Harry for a moment before Snape swept into the Dungeon.

"Over the next month, presuming you are capable, we shall be brewing Polyjuice Potion. Do not disappoint me." He drawled, giving a lazy flick of his wand, making instructions appear on the black board. Hermione and Ron set to work on their potion, Hermione, having brewed it illegally in her second year, got the first part perfect, but Snape being Snape, ignored this. An hour and a half later they were packing up their stuff and departed the dungeon for History of Magic (which was a boring as ever).

After what seemed a lifetime, it was time for dinner and Hermione happily strolled along the corridor, holding Ron's hand in her own. Sitting down at the table where Harry and Ginny were eating, they dug into their haddock and chips. Harry jammed a piece of fish into his mouth with exceptional force.

"Guess who that girl was. Malfoy's cousin!" Harry said. "She added something wrong to the potion and it started to go all black and bubbly, so I got points taken off! Can you believe that?" Harry raged while Ginny rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him. Hermione rolled her eyes as she finished her dinner and she and Ron took off. As the walked back to Gryffindor Tower, Ron slowed down. "Hey! I just thought of something! The Room of Requirement!" Hermione stopped walking.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If we wanted some...privacy." He said, quietly, ears turning flame red. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek as the walked back to the tower, the Fat Lady waiting for them at the Portrait Hole. "Password?" She asked, pompously.

"Uh, er- oh yeah! Mandragora." Ron said; to which the portrait swung open to reveal the Common Room. Ron threw himself into an armchair to which Hermione snuggled up next to him, allowing him to stroke her bushy curls. Until the hole swung open to reveal Harry and Ginny who curled up together on one of the couches. Hermione quickly sat up as more people flooded in.

"I should go practice those stunning spells for Defense Against the Dark Arts." she said, brushing her lips softly against his, before leaving for the girls dorms. She threw herself onto her bed hoping that neither Lavender nor Parvati would come in, seeking answers about the Hearing.

xxxx

"Damn!" Ginny cried, as she tripped and hurt her foot on a table. It was around 3 in the morning and she had been finishing a particularity hard essay set by Snape. Harry heard her voice and left his room to find out what was wrong. She was sitting on the floor, clutching her foot, that was heavily bleeding from a long gash. She gave a little groan of pain as Harry pulled off hit shirt and wrapped it round her foot. "Slipped." She gasped, watching the blood seep through his shirt.

" I can fix that." Harry said, quietly. Waving his wand over the cut (which sealed, leaving only a long scrape) then pointing his wand at his shirt (now heavily bloodstained) and muttered "Evanesco.", making the blood disappear. Ginny gave a small smile as he helped her up, crashing her lips against his, her hands latched into his hair , his groping her firm arse. Now pushing her against the wall, hands now on her hips, Holding her against the wall while they kissed ferociously. Until Ginny broke the kiss. "If anyone sees us, well, there won't be an "us" left." She said, unwrapping her legs from around his waist and standing up again. Harry sighed but nodded, kissing her once more on the cheek before departing back to bed.

-

Harry woke up early the next day, eager to see Ginny before everyone else awoke. Ginny was already up and sitting on the couch, wearing only a pair of boxers (_Were those his?_, he thought) and a skimpy tank top. She smiled warmly and got up to hug him. "Are those _mine_?" He asked, whipering softly into her ear. She gave a little nod.

"Knicked'm from your room, when I couldn't find my shorts." She shrugged. "More comfy than panties." Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled her into a loving kiss, to which she eagarly returned, his hands making their way up her shirt, to massage her ample breasts, making her groan softly against his mouth. He kept one hand on her left breast, while the other was gently slipped under the waistline of his boxers. He found her clit and rubbed it softly, earning a moan from Ginny, as she latched her hands in his raven-black hair, twirling her tongue around with his. He slowly inserted a finger into her, making her groan, breaking the kiss to trace soft kisses all along his neck, as he inserted another finger causing her to gasp with ecstasy. Ginny was at the very of orgasm when-

"Gin? Are you down there?" Hermione's voice sounded from the top of the stairs. Ginny quickly broke away from Harry, straightened her top and answered; "Yeah, with Harry." Ginny said, clearing her throat, and wiping a bead of sweat from her temples. Hermione sounded very embarrassed as she mumbled, "Oh." and they heard the closing of a door. Ginny gave Harry an apologetic smile before giving his a warm hug and dashed back up to the girls' dorms, leaving Harry hard and desperate to feel her soft skin again, although, before he could relieve himself, Hermione came down the stairs sitting down on one of the armchairs, glancing at Harry before quickly turning away, flushing red and burying her face in her Potions book. Harry glanced down at himself- he was shirtless, Ginny's little bites trailing along his neck and upon looking further down, he had a large, uncomfortable bulge in the crotch of his pajama pants. Feeling himself go bright red, he grabbed a pillow and carried it so it covered the uncomfortable erection, making his way to the bathroom to attempt to relieve his problem.

xxxxxx

Later that day in Charms, they were trying to turn vinegar into wine. Hermione had successfully transformed hers. "Very well done, Ms. Granger! Now, Mr. Weasley, you try!" Flitwick squeaked. Ron pointed his wand at the glass and did it perfectly- due to Hermione muttering the spell from under the table. "30 points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick said in a high pitched voice. Harry smirked as Ron gave her a light punch in the shoulder; she gave a little wince and Ron looked worried but she shook it off by laughing lightly as they left Charms for dinner. Joining Ginny and Neville they dug into their roast pork and boiled potatoes, talking about their day until they trooped of to bed.


	10. Together at Last

**(hey! So guys, im just gonna say that this chapter is rreeeeallly graphic with sex sooo if you cant stand that...sorry! btw, the DADA teacher is slughorn, k?)**

Finally Friday came, with it bringing enthusiasm from Ron. Leaving the Great Hall after supper Ron surprised Hermione as he placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek, he whispered into her ear;

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 1am. Think 'a place to find Ron'." he said huskily. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes but nodded as Ron began a game of chess with Harry. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her up to the dorms.

"Ron and I are gonna sleep together again!" Hermione squeaked. Ginny looked awed.

"How? Where?" Ginny asked, fishing under her bed for something.

"Room of Requirement! It was all Ron's idea!" Hermione giggled, stretching out on her bed. "Oh, God. I need something to wear!" She chewed her lip.

"Not to worry." said Ginny, pulling a box from under her bed. She tossed a box of condoms and popped a pill out from a small foil wrapped tray. Hermione swallowed the pill and stashed the condoms into her beaded bag.

"Here-" Ginny said, tossing a red dress to Hermione. "We're the same height- it should fit." Hermione changed into it behind her curtains, pulling aside her curtains, Ginny looked very proud, pointing at Hermione's reflection in a mirror- the dress was short but pretty, with elbow long sleeves. She and Ginny spent all day getting her make-up fixed and her hair de-frizzed and curled. By midnight, she was ready. Lavender and Parvati were both fast asleep as Hermione and Ginny quietly talked behind her curtains.

"Are you sure? I-I don't know. I've only done I once..." Hermione chewed her lip, due to Ginny suggesting she give Ron a blow job. Ginny smirked.

"Go! You're gonna be late!" She said, gently nudging her out of the dorms. "Go!"

XXX

Ron sat waiting in the Room of Requirement- what if she didn't show? It would be an embarrassment for him, surely. The room was sound-proof- he had tested. The room was large and in the middle was a big, circular, white bed, with silken sheets and soft, plump pillows. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with jeans. The room was painted a light yellow and was lit by torches that were all around the room. He sat on the bed awaiting her- he was already hard from imagining his night with her... 3 minutes until 1:00...2...1..A clock chimed 1 time and as it did, a very beautiful Hermione walked it. She wore a simple red dress and was barefoot. Her normally bushy hair was neatly curled and her make-up was spotless. Ron took a long moments to take in her beauty. Sighing deeply he motioned for her to come over. She walked over him and started kissing him fiercely. Before he knew it he was on his back, Hermione on top of him, her hands tangled in his red hair.

Hermione pulled away to un-button his shirt, her fingers twisting in and out as she undid the buttons, one by one, until they were all undone and she yanked the shirt off. Moving down, she slipped off his belt, pulling his jeans off; leaving him clad only in his boxers. Propping herself back ontop of him, Ron pulled her towards him. He gripped the hem of hr dress and began to pull it off her small frame. He stared- well, he couldn't help himself! She was wearing a pair of black underwear, lined with lace and a bra that matched. He latched his hands into her curly hair and pulled her towards him, placing his lips atop hers. She returned the kiss eagerly, twirling her tongue around with his.

Ron, who was now breathing heavily, unattached his fingers from her hair and began to fumble with the bra clasp, finally un-doing it. Hermione kissed his a little more deeply, gently sucking his upper lip, earning a satisfied moan from Ron, who was now pulling down her panties- which soon joined her bra on the floor. Hermione gave a little groan as Ron gently massaged her breasts pulling away from her to kiss all down her stomach, and down to her pussy, which was surrounded by little brown curls. Placing a hand on her hip, he inserted a finger into her, making Hermione grasp his hair and softly moan. His thumb found her clit which he promptly made small circles around as he inserted another finger. Hermione was now panting lightly, and cried out loudly.

"R-Ron! I-I'm gonna-I'm gonna!" she cried out as orgasm over took her, causing her walls to contract around Ron's fingers. Leaning against the headboard, she continued to breath heavily as Ron pulled himself next to her. "T-That was amazing." She breathed, leaning over to kiss him. Tracing kisses along his shoulder blade she continued down, running her fingers along his thighs, making him harder. She placed a kiss on his hip, causing him to groan softly. In one swift movement, she yanked down his , she ducked down and grabbed her bag, with drawing from it a condom. Placing it on the bed, she pushed his legs a bit, so that they were slightly spread. She slowly placed her lips on the tip and began to slowly suck, before drawing her tongue all along his cock, making Ron moan as she sucked and licked, pulling his entire length into her mouth, then pulling his thick cock out. Ron began to feel his climax approaching as she sucked his tip, arching his back as he climaxed, spurting into her awaiting mouth, some landing on her cheek and forehead. He gingerly wiped some off her cheek to which she smiled as she picked up the condom.

"Just to be safe." She said, rolling the condom on. He gently moved over, so that she was under him and pushed a bit in, causing Hermione to give a little moan of pain, as he stretched her.

"I'm sorry." He said, softly as he pushed a fraction more in.

Hermione shook her head. "Keep going- don't stop!" She breathed. Ron held his hands on her hips for balance as he pulled out and thrust back in, moving easily due to her wetness. Slowly his thrusts became faster and harder as Hermione bucked her hips against his, matching his thrusts. She moaned as he drilled into her, already on the verge of cumming due to her warm, tight walls. Hermione dug her hands into his hair as she orgasmed

"R-Ron! Oh-oh!" she cried, her tight walls clenching around his length. Nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck as he finished into the condom. Sighing as he pulled out of her and peeled off the wet condom, he discarded it onto the floor.

Hermione lifted her wand from the bedside table and made the sheets cover them, giving him one more kiss, as they fell asleep in each others arms, listening to their hearts beat.

The next morning Hermione felt herself being shaken awake- people might wonder where they were. Somehow, Ron had conjured a pair of clean clothes for her, which she hurriedly changed into, Ron helping her to clasp her bra. Somehow, Ron looked dead sexy even when her was wearing boxers and a plain white shirt, his red hair messy as he pulled on his jeans. After checking that the coast was clear, they left the Room of Requirement and continued down to the Great Hall. Ginny smirked at Hermione's messy hair and Harry gave Ron a light punch in the shoulder. Ron, ate his eggs in silence, though sneaking glances at Hermione very now and then as she pulled out a large book from her bag and began to read, as Ron and Harry abandoned breakfast to go to Quidditch Practice, Ginny following suit, dragging Hermione with her. As they walked towards the pitch, Hermione gave a shudder as a gust of cold air whipped her in the face; Ron gave Hermione his coat, kissing her softly on the cheek from mounting his broom and kicking off, flying higher and higher up, into the cold, dark sky.


	11. Feelings

Sunday came and went and Monday found Ron heavily bleeding. During Transfiguration, he had exploded the glass he was supposed to be transforming into a pumpkin. His forearm was now heavily bleeding as Madam Pomfrey wrapped bandage around the gash, wincing slightly as she tightened the bandage. She nudged him out of the Hospital Wing, Ron swearing loudly as he stubbed his toe on the door. Stumbling slightly as he made his way to Potions, taking his seat next to Hermione who fussed quietly about his gash as she stirred her potion.

"Ron. It is most certainly not fine! See, you can't even cut up the beans." She pointed out, as he struggled to dice up the beans that were meant to go into his Growing Solution. He glowered at her before allowing her to dice the small purple beans, then (using his left hand) he dropped the newly cut beans into his cauldron, which turned from light heliotrope to vibrant yellow, steaming furiously. According to the book it was exactly as the description stated; but Snape didn't care. He had eyes only for Slytherin pupils. Hermione raged about how he should have gotten points for Gryffindor, all the way to lunch, which turned out to be chicken and cauliflower stew. Ron, who happened to be not fond of cauliflower, chewed a piece of chicken with distaste. Rolling her eyes, Hermione swallowed a large gulp of stew which seared her throat, making her cough and splutter, Ron patting her on the back.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the afternoon in Herbology squeezing bubotubers with Neville, Dean, Seamus and a few other 6 year girls. Hermione had squeezed one with exceptional force, spraying Harry and Ron with thick yellowish pus, although Ron was wearing protective gear, Harry wasn't quite as lucky as the part of his cheek the pus had hit started to swell rapidly, making him unable to talk. Professor Sprout had him sorted out but he seemed to be in a bit of a glum mood for the rest of the day- maybe because he looked as though he had been struck across the face. Finally excepting Hermione's apology, he seemed to have lightened up. All through Charms they heard whispering, only catching a few words- whether it be "rape", "Hermione" or "Malfoy". Even though Hermione had received 'Outstanding' on her Charms paper, she seemed downcast, keeping to herself and not even joining Harry and Ron in laughter when Crabbe received a 'T' on his test. Upon reaching the Common Room, she was bombed with questions ,concerning the article in the Daily Prophet, from Lavender and Parvati, too which she threatened to hex them and stormed off to her dorm, not even stopping to return Ron's brief kiss. Waiting until everyone else had gone to bed to come back down, Hermione quietly tip-toed down stairs to the Common Room, where Ron and Harry sat trying to finish Snape's difficult essay on the uses of Beetle Eyes. Curling up next to Ron, she snatched up his parchment and began to correct sentences, then took Harry's and helped him complete it.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione. Where'd we be without you?" Ron asked, running a hand through his hair, as Hermione rolled up Harry and Ron's essays.

"Detention." Harry said, making Hermione give a shaky laugh, tucking her hair behind her ear and moving closer to Ron. Harry gave them a little nod before leaving them alone together. Hermione laid her head in his lap and spoke softly, almost inaudible. "Ron, I love you."

Leaning closer to her, lips almost touching, he whispered his reply. "I've loved you since you walked into our compartment on the Hogwarts Express, 6 years ago, asking if anyone had seen a toad." Then their lips met and they kissed as they never had before, it could have been days, months. But they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together.

x

The next morning found Ron on the sofa in the common room, wishing that the fire was not extinct for the common room had an eerie draft that created goosebumps along his arms. He hated mornings like this. Cold and dreary, rain pounding on the windows. Hastily getting into his robes, Ron made his was to the Great Hall, settling himself next to Ginny who was talking avidly to Hermione. "Look. All this rain, dread and despair? Come on! It has to be dementors. Have you ever seen a bigger mass of downcast people? Even you!" Ginny pointed out. Hermione did in fact look downcast. Her bushy hair seemed to have decreased in the night, her cheeks pallid and grey tinged, and when she spoke she sounded as though she had a very bad head cold.

"It's not dementors. Just bad weather. And no wonder everyone seems downcast. Didn't you see the Prophet? There's been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Including Malfoy." Hermione squeaked, rubbing her eyes as she poked at her toast, spread with marmalade. Harry nodded sadly when Ron looked at him for confimation. Ron groaned and moved to sit next to Hermione, who started silently sobbing into his shoulder. Rubbing her softly on the back, Ron spoke up. "Well, the Aurors'll catch 'um right?" He said, looking from Ginny, who was now viciously chewing on her muffin, to Harry who gave a grimace before returning to his bacon and eggs. Hermione dried her eyes as they walked to care of Magical Creatures, now shivering against Ron as she wrapped her robes around herself a little tighter as then stepped out into the rain. Hagrid was waiting for the class, holding a large basket that was smoking slightly despite the rain.

"'Is 'ere is a basket o' fire crabs. Nasty little blightas." Hagrid said, picking up a turtle like creature that was smoking furiously. "Na'ive ta Fiji these lot ar'. Lucky ta have 'um. Now, wha' I want you ta do is write an essay on how ta properly clean out on' of these wi'out sustainin serius burns."

They spent the rest of the lesson trying to handle a Fire Crab properly. Although they were wearing gloves, their fingers were blistering and numb due to the cold. Hermione sucked her forefinger, which was missing a great deal of skin due to a particularly nasty bite from one of the crabs. Hagrid waved at them as the rushed back to the castle, out of the bitter rain.

After taking their usual seats in Potions, Hermione pulled a jar of Murlap Essence from her bag and dabbed it carefully on her fingers, passing it to Harry and Ron as Snape swept into the dungeon. "Assuming you are not to dim-witted to brew this complex potion, the ingredients are on the black board. Proceed." He drawled, the ingredients did appear on the blackboard along with the title. It read-

_Behavior Changing Brew._

Ron glanced at it several times before returning to his cauldron, pouring a cup of dragon blood into the boiling water. Hermione helped him several times, as he often misread the blackboard and twice he almost added 2 pounds of nettles instead of beetles. Stirring it 4 times clockwise then 5 times counter clockwise, he added a large lump of flea legs before Hermione could stop him.

"Ron! No! You were supposed to add the frog spawn before the flea legs! Oh dear, I think the damage has been done." She said under her breath.

"If, you are not to busy talking, I would like for each of you to take a small amount of your potion and sample it, then write an essay of how it changed your partner's behavior. Not that much, Longbottom, or you may just never be quite the same. Although, considering your current actions, I daresay a behavior change is completely necessary." Snape sneered as every one took a well-measured gulp. Ron felt no different, most likely due to his mistake in making his potion. Hermione seemed no different, except she seemed a bit flustered and her eyes had a nervous glint about them. Harry was downcast as he packed away his things, sadly sighing as he muttered the charm to clean his cauldron. All the way to Transfiguration Harry lagged behind Ron and Hermione sullenly looking at his feet. During Transfiguration, however he seemed to have decreased in spirits jabbing his wand that the mouse he was supposed to be changing into a bowl. Hermione however was a different case. She had pressed herself close to Ron and she seemed very jumpy. And when Ron had placed his hand on her thigh she gave a little squeak and caused her nicely transformed bowl to shatter, spraying herself and Ron with small pieces of glass, small pieces landing in her hair as she ducked under the table. When she reappeared she seemed to have calmed down slightly, but was still looking around nervously. She gripped Ron's arm, her nails digging into his freckled flesh, drawing little scarlet drops of blood. Ron gave a little yelp and she relinquished her grip slightly, though still holding his tightly.

Harry gave a great heaving sigh as they clambered through the portrait hole. Ginny launched herself onto him, attempting to kiss him, but pulling away when he did not return the kiss. Ginny crossed her arms and gave him a very Mrs. Weasleyish glare that could turn your kidneys to mush. Harry sadly shook his head and retreated to his room leaving Ginny to interrogate Ron.  
"What is up with him?" She asked, hands on her hips. Ron looked at Hermione who was now glancing around the room nervously. Ron explained about the behavior changing potion. Ginny tossed her hair as she stalked up Harry's dorm, rapping sharply on his door. She entered his room without heasitaiting, leaving Ron to attepmt to comfort Hermione, who was now nervously clinging to him as he settled on the couch, pulling out a piece of parchment, and proceeding to write the essay on Hermione's change in behavior. She curled up next to him and slowly fell asleep as ROn wrote about how she was jittery and nervous. She was squirming in her sleep, gave a soft whimper and sat up, shuddering.

"He's out there! What if he finds me?" She cried, burying her head in his lap, shaking with little sobs. Ron patted her softly on the back and spoke clearly. "Who? Shhh. Don't cry. Who?" He asked. Hermione shook her head frantically, managing to pull herself up and rest her head on his shoulder. Her body wracked with more sobs as he rubbed her back with one hand and continued his essay. She frantically cried as he finished his essay then turned to her.

"Mione, shhh, it's alright. No ones gonna hurt you!" Ron said, cupping her cheek in his hand. But Hermione only gave little squeak and sobbed harder.

"You-you don't understand! What its like! You've never felt it- the pain I feel!" She choked out. Ron was now very concerned. Why was she acting like this? The potion wasn't supposed to be very strong...suddenly Hermione was crying harder than ever into his lap, gripping his knee for support as she tried to sit up, but failed to. She drew her legs up to her chest, rocking slowly back and forth, trying to stop crying, to no avail.

"Hermione. Shh, you can trust me! Whats wrong?"He asked, draping an arm around her quivering shoulders. Hermione looked up into his blue eyes and found her voice.

"Him. Malfoy. He-hes out there. Ron, hes trying to find me! You don't know, how it hurts, how it feels to be tossed away! Never, you can't know how it feels to be hurt like this!" She cried, burying her face in her hands. Ron pulled her hands away and passed her a tissue, which she hurriedly used, blowing her nose into it.

"He will never touch you again. I will kill him before he has the chance." Ron growled, giving her a little squeeze. Hermione gave a small nod, pulling her robes bit tighter and retreating back to her room, where her bed lay awaiting, warm and cozy, ready for her to sleep in.

x

Harry lay on his back. Never in his life had he been more miserable. All the deaths of his loved ones seemed to stand fresh in his memory, Ginny had long since left and he felt cold and lonely. Ron came stumbling into their dorms and began to strip down. Once in his pajamas, he crawled under his covers and moments later soft snores erupted from his bed. Still, Harry lay, trying not to think about Sirius or his parents or Cedric...


	12. Toying

Hermione awoke the next morning thoroughly embarrassed about the previous nights events. She had meant the things she had said, but never the less had she not meant to say them. The potion seemed to grasp that tiny flame of emotion inside of her and turned it into a full-blown bon-fire. The way Ron had patted her back, he had told her there was nothing to fear. No, he had not pushed her away when she cried. He had comforted her, made her feel safe. She hadn't even gotten into her night clothes before collapsing into sleep. Potions was their first lesson. She hadn't written Ron's paper; of course, there was nothing to write. He acted perfectly normal, but she pulled together a last minute paper to satisfy Snape and she hurried into the dungeon, her lateness deducting 10 points from Gryffindor.

"Now that everyone is here," he summoned the papers and they all zoomed toward him, neatly landing on his desk, smirking, he continued. "Hopefully, no one preformed too rashly, which would be highly unlikely due to the fact that I was not a Behavior Changing brew in which you consumed, but a Personality Revealer. The emotion that is strongest within the consumer will show out in everything that person does." He drawled. Ron was befuddled._ But- Hermione was nervous and sad, and Harry thoroughly depressed. Could it really be true? That Snape had been toying with their emotions, for his amusement?_ He glanced at Hermione who's face was flushed as she scribbled a note on her parchment. She flicked her eyes back to Snape, who was now explaining that they should have noticed that it was not a behavior changing brew, but Ron was not listening. He thought that Hermione was acting the way she had due to the potion, but now...

Hermione felt herself glow red as Snape's words pierced the classroom. She avoided Ron's gaze, but instead pretended to write notes all through the class, feeling her heart beat. Thats why she had acted that way. But now she felt so vunerable. Ron knew of her fear. He knew that she was (on the inside) always fearing that one day her attacker may strike again. She paced her things up as Snape dismissed them to their free period. Dashing to the library, Hermione desperately tried to avoid Ron, but he followed her. She curled up on a beanbag with her books and pretended to read, knowing that Ron would be there. He came running through the aisle, earning a scowl from Madam Pince. Sitting next to her, he spoke softly. "Mione, are you okay?"

She felt the hot tears sting her eyes, trying not to cry, she nodded, but Ron knew better. He kissed her softly on the cheek and gave her a one-armed squeeze. "That was horrible of Snape. He-he shouldn't toy with peoples emotions like that!" Ron said, trying to lower his voice, due to Madam Pince's hushing. Hermione weakly smiled and put down the book. He was so sweet, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle and he was covered in freckles. She let out a deep sigh and picked up her book again, but she wasn't focusing on how to transform turtles into toothbrushes- her thoughts lay solely on Ron. She stood up abruptly, causing Ron to fall sideways of the beanbag. Rubbing his head, he followed Hermione as she weaved around book shelves until she stopped by the restricted section.

"Mione- What are yo-?" Ron started but Hermione had clapped a hand to his mouth. She preformed a non-verbalized unlocking spell and the gate flew open. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the restricted section, fumbling around until she found a book labeled _Secrets of Dark Arts. _Ron raised his eye brows as she grasped another book, he didn't have a chance to read the title of before she shoved them into her bag and dashed out the library, Ron following. "Hermione. What was that about?" Ron asked as they made their way to Charms.

"Honestly Ron. The first book explains how to defend yourself against an attacker, if you must know and the second," Hermione said, flushing a light pink. "It none of your business."

x

Hermione lay in her bed that night, reading by wand light. In truth, the book she had borrowed from the Restricted Section, was in fact a book that gave several fatal potions, but it had one that removed hair. Hermione found the thought of this much more intriguing than having to shave. But of course, the potion was complicated, although she figured she could make it- it would be worth the 2 week wait. Luckily, she had all the ingredients already in her Advanced Potions kit, so it was really just a matter of where to make it. Hermione carefully stored the book under her bed and fell asleep, dreaming of thestrals and hairless legs...

x

The months flew by and it was soon time for them to board the train and head home. On her last night in the castle before returning home, Hermione packed her trunk up. The hair removing potion had worked after she found a place to brew it in (Moaning Myrtle's bathroom). She hadn't felt this happy in a long time- Her parents were going to spend the summer in Paris so she would be home alone, she had been slightly disappointed that she couldn't spend the summer with Harry and Ron because the Weasley family were going to take a trip to Romania to visit Charlie and Harry had been invited to go with them- but Mrs. Weasley had said that because Hermione would be alone, Ron could come back after 4 weeks and keep her company. Now feeling elated as she added the last things to her trunk, she then met up with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. Ron was busy inhaling chicken and Harry was talking with Ginny. Sitting down next to Ron. Hermione watched half in disgust half in humor as Ron attempted to talk to her through his full mouth.

"Feel r'lly ba bout leavin ou lone fer fur wees." Ron managed to say. Hermione playfully slapped him on the cheek, not hard, but just enough to get him to stop eating and verbalize what he had meant to say. "I feel really bad about leaving you alone for four weeks." He repeated. Hermione knew what he was talking about- he, like her, was worried that Malfoy may attempt to find her.

"Ron. I'll be alright! I mean, I'm not of age, but I can still put up a fairly good fight." Hermione said, responding to his nervous look. He didn't look comforted as he slowly returned to his chicken and dug back in. Hermione sighed before piling some roast beef, ham and roast potatoes onto her plate.

X

The next morning came to soon and before Hermione knew it, she was on the Hogwarts Express, on her way back to the muggle world. As the train grew closer to the station, Hermione turned to Ron and planted her lips onto his. Ginny was red and Harry was fidgeting with his quill when they finally broke apart. "Be safe." Ron whispered into her ear. Hermione nodded, placing her head on his shoulder and engulfing him in a hug as the train stopped at the station. She departed from the station, after many farewells and goodbyes. She got into a cab and told the driver where she wanted to go and they drove in stony silence. her parents left the previous night, so when she entered the house it was empty. After changing into more comfortable clothes in the summer heat, she curled up on the couch and began to watch one of her favorite movies, Mission: Impossible. Hours later the movie was over and she was climbing the farmiliar stairs up to her bedroom when she heard a noise- barely audible- but she could have sworn she heard the words "Lumos." She almost fell as she ran down the stairs to the window and peered out. There was certainly a figure outside. And the figure was holding a wand, with the tip ignited. She quickly locked the door and returned to her spot by the window. She suddenly became very self-conscious of what she was wearing- a thin t-shirt and short shorts. Glancing again out the window, she saw a glimpse of white blond hair. She practically ran up to her room, where she locked the door and got changed into clothes that were easy to run in but difficult to get off. Trembling she hid by her bed, grasping her copy of Practical Magical Defense, looking up to laws for underage magic.

_In the case of an emergency, an underage witch or wizard may use magic in the presence of a muggle._

She quickly read to the section of unrecognizable charms:

_Lumos  
Nox  
Summoning Charms  
Unlocking Charms_

She bit her lip. None of those could help her. she didn't have an owl, so there was no way of contacting Ron or Harry. She heard a rustling at the door and recognized the sound of it being opened. She crawled under her bed and listened to Malfoy's voice, strong and clear.

"Alohamora." He said, opening her door. She felt her heart pound as his wand light the small, pale red room. Flicking on the light switch, he saw her trunk resting on her bed. His footsteps drew nearer towards her..She felt the hot tears form in her eyes, as she knew that she was yet again defenseless. trying not to let out her sobs, she felt him grab her ankle. Hermione gave a scream as he pulled her from the bed and covered her mouth with his hand. She looked up at him- Azkaban had rotted his features, his once sleek blond hair was messy and pallid, his skin weirdly distorted, like graying wax. He pushed her onto the bed, his hands at her throat. His eyes were now bloodshot and he had a crazed appearance about him- like he was insane. She aimed a kick at him, which he dodged, regaining his hold on her throat, he aimed a punch at her and everything went black.


	13. Showers and Swimming

Hermione sat straight upright- she was on the sofa in the living room. Sun was blazing through the window and the TV was still on. Sitting up she looked around, no Malfoy, no sign of struggle. Everything was normal. _It was just a nightmare!_ She thought happily, walking up the stairs to retrieve her Sneakascope, which she placed on the table by the door. It made no movement. She sighed deeply and fixed herself breakfast, finding a note from her mother.

_Dear Hermione,_

_The parents of your dear friend, Ron, told us all about the Fidelius-whatsit charm. The said something about Ron being Secret Keeper. Don't go wandering. Remember to brush your teeth!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Breathing a heavy sigh on relief that she was safe. Splaying her homework across the carpet in the living room and set to work, after all, in four weeks Ron would be joining her and he would no doubt need help with his homework as well. Muggle studies was easy. Just an essay explaining the properties of computer. All day she worked on her school work. The sun started setting and Hermione realized just how weary she was. Dragging herself up to bed she fell asleep without supper, dreaming of Ron riding a Chinese Fireball...

xx

Days drifted by and nights were long and frightening, mostly due to Hermione's nightmares, which would haunt her every night. She spent the last few days before Ron arrived to tidy up the room he would be sleeping in. As she stretched a sheet onto the bed, she scolded herself for letting the dreams about Malfoy into her head. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her hair was even bushier and she reeked something awful.

"You shouldn't let Malfoy get the better of you. He cannot hurt you." She told herself as she turned the shower on. "Time to get over it."

The warm water was so inviting and she felt the heat radiate through her ever pore and nerve as she stepped into the spray of water. She hummed to herself as she engaged war on her hair, pouring conditioner onto the bush that was her hair. Finally she felt the mats ease out, the frizz was defeated. Focusing not on her dreary dreams but on the fact that Ron would be there in less than 2 days. She knew he loved her and she loved him.

She had trouble getting to sleep that night. Summer rain thudded softly on her window at an annoying pace. She groaned into her pillow; she was tired and wanted to sleep but for some reason, she couldn't. Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep, waking up every hour or two, then having great difficulty getting back to sleep. Still the night wore on, rain now pounding on her window. But along with the pounding there was something else- a sharp rapping noise. Hermione got up and looked out the window- there was a small bird fluttering excitedly on her windowsill. "Pig!" said Hermione as she opened the window, letting the bird in. On Pig's leg was a letter with Ron's untidy handwriting upon it. Grasping the letter and ripping it open she quickly read it-

_Dear Mione,_

_I can't apparate to your house so I'll just have to take the Floo Network or a Portkey. Charile's disappointed that I wanna spend my summer with you, but he understands. Mum, Dad, Fred and George are staying at Charlie's while Harry, Ginny and me are all at this inn. Ginny and Harry have a room together (don't let mum find out, but me and her swapped rooms). Gin wanted me to say she misses you and Harry says the same. I'll be arriving tomorrow at around 8 am instead._

Love

Ron

Hermione read and reread the letter. He was arriving a day early. Checking the clock she noticed it was 6:30. She swore under her breath as Pig zoomed happily around her room, knocking over several possessions. She ran down the stairs to get a hearty breakfast ready for Ron, knowing he would be weary from his wet trip. she heard a soft thud come from his room, and upon checking, she saw that his trunk had arrived. She returned to the kitchen and managed to fry some eggs and make a decent pile of toast before a knock sounded on the door.

"Coming!" She squeaked, dashing to the door and unlocking it, letting a very wet Ron in. She engulfed him in a hug as wet as he was. He wrapped his arms around her as well and for several moments the stood together, neither moving. She looked up at him and wiped some rain off his cheek before pulling his head towards hers and pressing her lips to his. Her hands were very firmly placed in his wet hair and his on her waist, pulling her forward. She could feel his evident erection, pressing against her. She gave a little sigh, pulling away from him.

"Ronald, not right now." She sighed against his neck. He nodded, running a hand through his wet hair. She motioned for him to come into the kitchen where breakfast lay now cold. Hermione poured the now cold eggs into a pan to heat them up, while Ron sat on the counter, biting into a piece of cold toast.

"Ron, we'll have to go to a Muggle store to get some more food. Later today, perhaps? Can you get the bacon out of the fridge?" Hermione said, stirring the eggs airily.

"Okay. Sounds fine." said Ron as he hopped off the counter, giving Hermione a little kiss on the cheek. Minutes later, she was pouring eggs and bacon onto plates, for she and Ron ("Tha'n oo fur tha fud." Ron said, through a full mouth).

X

Ron came back through the door, carrying large bags of groceries in his arms. "Back, Mione." He called, to which she came gracefully running down the stairs to help him. Soon after all the groceries were put in the right places, Hermione led Ron outside, where there was a small pool.

"Do you have swim shorts? It'd be so nice to swim for a while, in this heat we need somewhere to cool off." She said, walking back inside and up the stairs to her room. Ron smiled as he closed the door of his bedroom and got changed into his shorts. Hermione was already in the pool when he came outside- she was wearing a skimpy bikini that was red and gold in color. She climbed out of the water and sat on the edge.

"Ron, do stop staring and come into the water! Its cool." She said brightly, tying her hair behind her head with a elastic. Ron gingerly dipped a toe in the water, giving a little shiver from the cold temperature. Hermione dived back in, swimming towards him. She popped her head out of the water and grabbed one of his ankles and pulled sharply, grinning. She managed to pull him into the water, where he surfaced, spluttering and coughing. She laughed as she patted his bare back to get him to stop coughing.

"Uh pttt cuh. Mione. Why'd ya do that?" Ron said, wiping his mouth.

Hermione gave a little giggle before diving back under the water, swimming laps around the pool. Ron dove under the cold water and began to chase her around the pool, until finally catching up with her and pulling her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as well and began to kiss him softly at first then more passionate. Ron's hands were latched on her waist as they kissed fiercely, making a soft moan erupt from her throat. They broke apart to climb out the pool, then resealed together, kissing once again.

She and Ron entered her room, her legs twisted around his waist. He carried her to the bathroom where upon hastily turning the shower on Ron stepped under the spray with Hermione in tow. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and quickly untied the strings that kept his shorts on and pulled them off, whilst Ron had already succeeded in pulling her top off and was now fiddling with the tie on her bikini bottoms. Finally he pulled them down, feeling her smooth, hairless legs as he pulled them off her. Hermione picked up a bar of soap and began to rub it over his shoulders and back. He had followed suit but used shower gel, rubbing his hands along her curves and firm butt. Hermione sighed deeply as she worked her hands over Ron's sides and thighs. He gave a little groan as she rubbed the soap along his tight abs and stomach, breaking away from her to pour shampoo onto her hair, which had fallen free from the elastic. He worked his hands through her hair, inhaling the sweet flowery scent that was wafting from her hair. They spent a few moments rinsing each other off then stepping out of the shower, Ron wrapping a towel around his waist and Hermione pulling on a fluffy robe.

"It's nearly dinner time, shall I go fix supper?" Hermione asked, combing out her hair. Ron nodded his head, watching her leave the bathroom to cook dinner and feeling as though he could never be happier.


	14. Nightly Activities

After a hearty dinner of beef stew, Hermione and Ron snuggled up together on the couch, Hermione trying to show Ron how to TV works.

"I don't get it. All these buttons." Ron said, trying to turn the TV on with the 'mute' button. Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed the correct button, turning on the news. "Muggles." Ron murmured, looking at the people on the screen. They were broadcasting a football match and Ron was still trying to figure out why the balls don't fly or why they aren't on brooms. Hermione turned the TV off once more, to Ron's approval.

"Lets do something tomorrow. Anything. Any ideas?" asked Ron. Hermione settled herself in his lap before replying.

"Well, we could go to Diagon Alley and get a butterbeer from The Leaky Cauldron, or, we could go camping..." Hermione started listing possibilities. Whenever she came across a particularly good idea Ron would thoughtfully nod.

"We can think about what we wanna do tomorrow..." Ron said, leaning forward to kiss her neck. A shiver ran down Hermione's back; she moved a bit so they were facing each other. She sunk her lips onto his, her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. He eagerly returned the kiss, licking her bottom lips slightly. She twirled her tongue around with his, Ron copying her movements. The kiss slowly grew more frantic and fierce, Hermione's hands tangled in Ron's hair, while his were roaming her smooth belly. He pulled the grey shirt over her head and took a hungry look. Hermione placed her lips softly on his neck, leaving love bites. Ron began fumbling with the clasp of her blue, lacy bra (the sight of which made his jeans suddenly uncomfortable). Finally the little clasp undid and he pulled the bra off, unveiling her breasts, a small scar running along from her collarbone on her left side to underneath her right breast.

"Beautiful." Ron murmured, cupping her breast as Hermione nuzzled her head on his shoulder. After several minutes of licking and kissing, she pushed him away slightly.  
"This isn't fair." she huffed, playfully crossing her arms as her legs remained wrapped around his waist. Ron looked up, quirking his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes. "You still have _your_ top on!" She said, pulling his blue shirt from him. He chuckled softly, returning to her chest, sucking softly on the milky skin. Her fingers traced his abs, lingered a bit on his waistline then moved to his fly, undoing it and his button.  
"Stand up." Hermione demanded, getting off his lap. Ron raised his eyebrows but didn't argue, standing up as she marched into his room, dragging him by the hand.  
"We are _not _having sex on my parents couch." Hermione said firmly as Ron sat on the big bed. She told him sharply where to lie down and then sat on his lap, legs bent on either side of his. Hermione bit her lip in concentration as she undid his belt, raising herself slightly to slide his jeans down his legs. He was now clad only in a pair of white boxers. She again sat on his lap making him go harder (if it was possible). She carefully removed her shorts and underwear, before removing his only remaining garment, discarding their clothing on the floor.

Ron gazed into her eyes and she gazed back, nodding for him to continue. Sweat forming on her brow, she placed her hands on his shoulders as he thrust into her. It was different from the other times they had made love. She felt full and not as tense as Ron pulled out and pushed back in, maintaining a steady rhythm. Hermione moaned softly as he rocked back and forth, groaning in need of release. He was bigger than her and he was trying to not hurt her.

"Harder!" Hermione squeaked, her hair falling in front of her face. Ron bucked his hips harder against hers, his hands gripping her arse, pulling her closer. Hermione was panting and her smooth skin was glistening with sweat, nails digging into his shoulders. Ron moved one hand from butt to her clit and began to toy with it, Hermione's little whimpers and pants driving him over the edge and he thrust into her once more before releasing. He pulled out of her slick walls and she collapsed on top his bare chest, both breathing heavily.

"We-we just had sex in my parents house. Oh God, they'd kill me if they found out!" Hermione whispered. Ron chuckled softly as he pulled the bedsheets up, covering their naked and sweaty bodies. He listened to the sound of her breathing becoming heavier and heavier until she drifted off to sleep, Ron soon doing the same...

xx

Ginny shook Harry awake. "Harry. Harry! Get up! Get up, now!" Ginny said, shaking him by the shoulders. "Mum'll be up here soon!" Harry jammed his glasses onto his face, clambering out of bed to get dressed. Ginny had succeeded in finding her bra and underwear and was now pulling on her jeans.

"Where are my boxers?" Harry asked, yanking a shirt over his head. Ginny tossed him a pair to which he hurriedly yanked on, then his jeans, practically diving back into his room, where Fred and George were on his and Ron's beds smirking.

"Seems you've joined us." George said.  
"Quite some noise you made last night." said Fred.  
"We're willing to let it go-" said George, who was now widely grinning.  
"-But only because you're our financial backer." Fred was grinning as well.  
"Your shirt is inside out." Fred said in a more serious voice as Mrs. Weasley came marching up the stairs. Harry felt his face go red as he turned his shirt the right way, the twins laughing as he picked up his wand; due to the fact that it turned into a rubber chicken. Mrs. Weasley burst into the room, suddenly looking disappointed upon seeing Harry perfectly dressed. She turned around and marched right back down stairs.

Ginny came storming into their room. She huffily sat next to Harry, who raised his eyebrows. "Gin, what's wrong?"  
"Ugh. Mum said I'm not to come into your room any more and you into mine." She said, tossing her hair behind her back.  
"Aren't you...in here right now..." Harry asked, gesturing to the room. Ginny didn't look remotely abashed.  
"Yes. Since when have I obeyed mum?"


	15. Camping and Returning

**(Okay guys, so I was reading HBP and theres this one part that made me die of happiness. seriously. cant remeber the page, but it was when harry smells amortentia and he smells something "flowery and sweet that he might've smelt at the burrow" and later, when ginny walks by, he smells the SAME THING. Snap. Thanks for that J.K)**

Ginny and Harry spent the rest of the day the twins in a large hall, feeding baby dragons. Harry had received a nasty bite from a baby Horntail.  
"Argh! What the-?" He started to say but was cut off by a feathery bundle smacking him across the face. Pig was fluttering happily around the chamber. He was holding a pair of letters that seemed to be weighing him down. Rubbing his cheek, Harry untied the smaller letter and read it aloud.

_" Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Ron and I are going camping for a few days up in Swindon, Alpine Park. Don't tell Ron's mum. Ron say's she'll throw a fit. Don't worry, we're going somewhere safe, and besides, Ron'll protect me._

_Love, Hermione._ "

Harry untied the larger letter, but didn't read it aloud. Mrs. Weasley had just come bustling into the room with a bottle of Dittany. Fred snatched up the letter as Mrs. Weasley dabbed Dittany on his bite. She looked around suspiciously then left to join Charlie and Mr. Weasley. George then read out the letter, Fred laughing fit to burst.

" _Harry,_

_Mate, Mione and me are going camping for a a couple nights. If you tell Mum, I'll be dead. And you, lay off Gin, no more romantic nights together- shes still my sister and I am not having my best mate messing around with her every night. Mum catches you and we're all screwed._

_Ron " _George and Fred laughed and laughed, watching Harry's face grow red as he snatched the letter back and shoved it into his pocket, grumbling as Fred and George made kissing faces. Harry tossed the Horntail a dead snake, then left the hall, Fred teasing Ginny about the previous night.

xxx

"Ron. What did that letter say? The one you sent Harry?" Hermione said, emerging from the tent, hands on her hips. Ron gave a little snort.  
"Well, the twins told me that Harry and Ginny have been very _busy _and I told him to lay off her. He gets caught, we all get in trouble" Ron said, shrugging as Hedwig gave flying through the trees, Pig in tow. Hermione gave Hedwig an owl treat and unfastened the letter, reading it feverishly.

_Ron,_

_Mate, I know you aren't exactly thrilled about me and Gin, bur somehow I have a sneaking suspicion that you and Mione might've had a few romantic nights together. We haven't been caught yet, well, once, but we were fully clothed and we weren't doing anything, just sitting together. If you want us to 'lay off each other' I suggest you two do the same._

Hermione handed the letter to Ron, whose face and ears grew a shade of scarlet. He crumpled the letter and threw it onto the ground. Hermione had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. Ron's letter most likely had emphasized that Harry was not to sleep with Ginyn any more and now Harry was getting a kick out of it. Ron slung a net over his back and grumbled "Fishing." as he left. Hermione hastened to make a fire. She began to peel the potatoes she had brought with them, then chopped them into chips for dinner. Ron came marching into the clearing, two large salmons slung over his shoulder. Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before preparing the fish.

After a hearty meal of fried salmon and chips, she and Ron retired to bed- in the tent there was two large beds, but they would use only one of them for them to share. Although Mrs. Weasley would kill them if she ever found out, Ron and Hermione discarded their clothes and curled up against one another, locked in embrace. Hermione was about to fall asleep when Pig flew into the tent, buzzing around happily with a letter from Ginny and Harry. Hermione pulled the covers up and muttered "Lumos." Her wand igniting at the words.

"Ron! Oh, oh dear. The twins and your parents returned early because of Fleur being pregnant. Ginny and Harry have no where to stay so they're coming here! Oh dear..oh dear...they shouldn't be here for another hour or so, it's 8, so they might wait til morning..." Hermione said, pulling the covers up to her bare chest. But no sooner were her words said, than Harry and Ginny's voices heard. Ron grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, whereas Hermione couldn't find any clothes and dashed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Ron had just pulled on his shirt when Harry and Ginny walked into the bed they part of the tent where the bed and bathroom lay.

"Ron? Where's Hermione?" Harry asked as Ron pulled on his jeans from under the covers.  
"Erm..bathroom, getting dres- uh, brushing her teeth." Ron said, hastily standing and kicking Hermione's bra under the bed.  
"Are there any other beds? Like...why is there only _one _bed?" Harry asked innocently.  
"Uh, well, there's another one of these on the other side of the tent that Hermione's using..and there's a couple of camp beds somewhere." Ron said, in truth, they hadn't planned on using the bed, but sharing only one of them, but right now, the lie seemed convincing.

"Oh! Ginny!" Hermione squeaked, coming out of the bathroom, now fully dressed. "You just missed dinner. Ron caught two salmons." Hermione said, beaming at her red haired boyfriend who got clapped on the back by Harry, who was smirking at Ron's flustered manner.

xx

They spent the next few nights not speaking of what exactly they did at night, Harry sleeping with Ginny in one bed and Ron with Hermione. Every morning though, Ron's face was rather red and Harry's hair more messy than usual. Ginny and Hermione did the cooking, Harry and Ron did the hunting until it was finally time to return to Hermione's house. Hermione and Ginny would be sleeping in Hermione's room, whereas Ron opted to sleep on the couch and let Harry take the bedroom. Ginny would often sleep in Harry's room and Ron would sneak up to Hermione's. There was only a week remaining until they returned to Hogwarts. On their last day alone together, for they would be returning to the Burrow for 2 days, Hermione suggested that she and Ron swim, knowing that Ginny and Harry wanted time alone. Ginny checked that Ron and Hermione were both in the pool before she and Harry locked the door to Harry's room and lay on the bed, kissing and removing various items of clothing...

o-o

Mrs. Weasley had saved them the trouble of getting their books from Flourish and Botts and was now waving at them as the scarlet train bustled away from Platform 9 and 3/4. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all sat in the end compartment, that is, until Hermione and Ron had to leave for prefect duties. Ginny had been kissing Harry in heated passion before Neville walked into the compartment, closely followed by Luna, and Harry pulled away from her. Neville looked very ashamed of himself as he and Luna sat down if the compartment.

"You two are dating then? You were kissing very frantically." Luna said, her protuberant eyes resting on Ginny, who had scrambled off of his lap. Harry nodded embarrassed that he had been caught snogging Ginny. Ginny proceeded to change the topic, asking how everyone's summers went, Luna had apparently spent the summer in Iceland, pursuing the Wracksprut colony that was apparently home to the queen Wracksprut. Neville on the other hand, had spent his summer visiting a cousin in Scotland. Hermione and Ron soon came back into the compartment, Ron leading Hermione by the hand. Neville had said a few moments earlier that he and Luna were dating, although Ron and Hermione weren't present when he had revealed that, so Ron was glancing at them suspiciously as then held hands. Ginny whispered that they're dating to Hermione who promptly told Ron as the train wheeled to a stop at Hogwarts.

**(a/n sooooo what'ja think? pretty AWESOME right? i know, im amazing. be awed. if not, well, imma punch ur face in the face.)**


	16. Worries

The welcome feast was all the same, except that Slughorn had retired and had been replaced by Professor Daksha, a tall, pale witch with blonde curls and dark hazel eyes that could make you confess to something you didn't do. Ron and Hermione lead the new first years up to the dorms then retired to bed, Hermione very eager for lessons the next day.  
The morning was bright and warm- Harry was thankful for this, because they would be spending the morning outside, for they would be doing Herbology with the Ravenclaws. The lesson was dull and soon they were sweating from digging many holes to planting Fanged Geraniums. The blazing hot sun stung Harry's back as he and Ron dug int the hard, dry earth, adding heaps of fertilizer when the soil seemed too dry. After an hour and half, Sprout decided that they had planted enough and allowed them to leave for Charms. They practiced turning water into oil (which proved difficult for everyone except Hermione, who mastered the Charm instantly), Harry and Ron recieved a large amount of homework, whihc Ron groaned about to Hermione later.  
"Why would he do that? Seriously. First day back- here have some homework." Hermione did her best to sooth Ron's anger, by the time they reached the Great Hall for lunch, Ron had settled down (mostly due to Hermione kissing him right on the lips, as they walked along the corridor.) They tucked into their lunch of sprouts and roast chicken, Hermione chattering about S.P.E.W.  
"I've decided to stop trying to free the Hogwarts elves. Of course, it's horrible that they are slaves but they are happy here." She said to Ron, who wasn't listening.

o-o

Lessons were getting tougher and tougher as they approached their N.E. . Snape had set a difficult brew that even Hermione struggled on and Binns was giving long lectures on Goblin Rebellions. Hermione often seemed on the verge of tears after long nights in which she had spent studying. Her appearance was reflecting her personality- dark circles under her eyes, hair unkempt and straggly and her skin had a dull, gray tinge to it. Ron strenly told her that she shouldn't stay up late any more, but Hermione shook her head and poured over her Potions book, writing frantically on a piece of parchment.  
"Mione. Stop." Ron's voice seemed distant as Hermione wrote notes out for Transfiguration.._how nice it would be to sleep_...To transfigure a dragon egg into a chicken, you use the incantation...she felt lightheaded...her stomach gave a painful clench..."Hermione!" The next thing she knew, Ron had helped her into the bathroom and was now holding her hair as she vomited into one of the toilets.  
"You haven't had rest and you've eaten nothing but bread and butter. S'alright." Ron said, rubbing her back as she threw up the remainder off her dinner, which in truth had been bread with a small amount of butter. Ron wiped her mouth with a square of toilet paper and helped her to stand up.

"I-yes. I haven't slept in several days. I ought to go to bed." Hermione said softly, leaning on Ron as he helped her out to the Common Room, then back up to her dorms. Lavender and Parvati were chatting happily, painting their toenails. Hermione stumbled slightly as she walked over to her bed and flung herself onto her bed, shutting the curtains and conjuring a hot water bottle, sleeping for the first time in days...

o-o

"Evanesco." Ron muttered, waving his wand over Hermione's parchment, which was covered with vomit. Harry had finished an essay that was due for Flitwick and was now sitting sleepily in an armchair. "She bloody needs to sleep. Told me she 'asn't slept in _days_. Can you believe her?" Ron asked, removing the offending vomit from his shirt. Harry looked concerned.  
"Well, they aren't called N.E. for nothing. Hannah Abbot burst out crying in Herbology." Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "She just needs a day off. Tomorrows Saturday, so she can have some time to relax." Ron nodded and shortly after, departed to bed, still thinking about Hermione and her smooth skin and her long, hairless legs...

o-o

Hermione woke up the next morning to chattering voices- Lavender and Parvati were up. She opened her curtains after getting dressed and got up to find Ron, who was waiting for her in the common room, ready to accompany her to breakfast. She ate more than usual, mostly due to throwing up everything she had eaten in the past week the previous night. Her stomach gave an uncomfortable clench as she walked back to the commons with Ron. He wrapped his arm around her waist when he saw her wince.  
"Mione? Are you okay? Don't you dare lie." Ron said keeping her steady. Tucking a lock of bushy hair behind her ear, she told him that she hadn't slept or eaten properly in days from staying up to study. He strictly told her that she couldn't do that anymore and she nodded grasping Ron's hand in hers.

Harry was watching the way Hermione was acting. It was strange- she normally was well composed and didn't put off work, but now she was frantic and rushing to finish the papers that needed written. She grasped her stomach before fleeing to her dorms, Ron throwing a worried look at Harry, who was trying to concentrate on an essay that was due on Monday. The day flew by, Hermione only emerging from her dorm to eat lunch and dinner then returning to her room, declaring that she was going to bed. Slowly the common room emptied, until Harry and Ron were left.  
"Mate, this is kinda a personal question, but erm..." Ron started, ears reddening. "Do you think she might be pregnant?" He said quietly. Harry didn't want to ask but it was kind of unavoidable with this sort of question.  
"Did you use protection?" He asked, feeling his cheeks blaze.  
"Last time? Well, erm, no." said Ron, embarrassed.  
"Well, you could get one of those Muggle test thingys she tried after she was-" Harry broke off, not wanting to continue. Ron nodded, then buried his heads in his hands. Harry felt embarrassed about the subject they were discussing. He did not want to know the details of Ron and Hermione's sex life as Ron would most certainly not want to know everything about he and Ginny's nights spent together.

o-o

Ron swallowed as he tapped Hermione on the shoulder. He had to get it over with. "Mi, um, you don't think you might be..pregnant?" he asked nervously as Hermione's eyes widened. Her lip quavered and she stood up and ran up the stairs to her room, leaving Ron quite confused. About 10 minutes later she practically flew down the stairs shaking her head and wiping a few tears from her eyes.  
"No. I'm fine." She breathed curling up next to Ron, who had let his breath go, hardly realizing he had been holding it. Harry raised his eyes brows, from the other couch, in question, Ron shaking his head and rubbing Hermione's back, his hand slipping under the material of her shirt and making small circles around the small of her back. She breathed heavily, falling asleep, her head laid in his lap. Harry nodding curtly at Ron before joining Ginny at the table she was working at. 


	17. Quidditch

After giving up on staying up late, Hermione was soon back to her usual self, her skin had likewise returned to its normal state and her hair had settled down. Hermione was still top of the form and was now more composed as she helped Harry and Ron finish their leaned over and kissed Hermione as she declared the essay finished, Harry on the other hand looked revolted and left to find Ginny.  
"Ronald!" Hermione squeaked as Ron's hand traced her inner thigh. She began to feel hot and his finger ran along her panties, making her give a low moan, muffled by his lips. Many people were still in the Common room, and with great difficulty, Hermione pushed him away. "Not right now." she murmured into his ear. Ron sighed but relented, kissing her lightly on the cheek, then departing to bed. She finished Harry's essay shortly after and went to find him, first checking the library then the Quiddich field. He and Ginny were snogging by the Keeper hoops, Harry's hands traveling to her chest...  
Hermione cleared her throat and marched over to them, Ginny breaking away from Harry and fixing her shirt. "Harry, your essay." Hermione said, handing the essay to a tomato red Harry, who stowed the essay in his book bag, then ran a hand through his hair and fixed his glasses, which were slightly askew. Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked off to the other end of the pitch, running slightly as rain started to pour down on them.

"Where were we?" Harry said softly, plunging his lips back onto hers. Ginny responded immediately, fixating her hands in his wet, black hair and wrapping her legs around his waist. Rain was now thundering down on them as they kissed, sweating despite the rain, after what seemed an age, they broke apart taking in deep lungfuls of the wet, damp air. Ginny unhinged her legs and grasped Harry's hand and they walked back together to the changing rooms, Ginny sitting down on one of the benches, breathing heavily as she pulled off her red jacket, leaving her in a clinging, white t-shirt (and much to Harry's approval) she seemed to not be wearing a bra. Ginny opened the her locker and pulled out a pile of folded robes and she began to change into them, right there infront of Harry, who also began to get changed into his robes, Ginny eyeing his bare abs. She turned around (to Harry's disappointment) as she removed her soaking top and replaced it with a bra and sweater.

"Gin, we should get back to the common room. It's almost 7." Harry said, pulling on his robes and stowing his wand in the inner pocket and taking Ginny's hand in his as they walked along the corridor back to the tower.

"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady as they approached the portrait hole.  
"Thunderbolts." Harry said, the hole swinging open. Hermione and Ron were sitting together in one of the squashy sofas, Hermione's nose was buried in _Understanding Arithmancy_ and Ron was whispering softly into her ear, a smirk playing on his lips. Ginny gave Harry a swift kiss on the cheek then vanished up the stone stairs to her dorms. Harry sighed and flung himself into an armchair, slinging his bookbag off his shoulder and onto the floor.

"Where've you been all day?" Ron asked, stroking Hermione's hair.  
"Erm, Quidditch practice." Harry said- it was only the half truth. He _had _done some Quidditch practice, but after everyone else but Ginny left, it turned into a heated snogging session.  
"Since 6? You missed dinner."  
"Wasn't hungry." Harry said, but right at that moment his stomach gave a load rumble and he felt his cheeks redden. "Ginny wanted to practice a bit more, so I Kept for her." He lied. Ron raised his eyebrows but said nothing more (most likely due to Hermione giving a disapproving sniff) and instead pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write with a fluffy white quill. Hours later the fire was extinct and Hermione was curled up, deep in sleep, against Ron, who had just completed his essay and as about to retire to bed, but he didn't want to awake Hermione. Ron was caught between trying to stand up without awaking her or just waking her up, as he decided to try to get up without awaking her, she gave a feeble jerk and a little sigh, propping herself up on her elbow.  
"R-R-Ron.." Hermione yawned, standing up.  
"What is it?" asked Ron, who stood up as well.  
"Nothing..Just tired." She mumbled. Hermione gave him a hug then hobbled up the stony stairs back to bed. Sighing, Ron returned to his dorm room, dreading tomorrow, in which they would be playing Slytherin for the final of the Quidditch House Cup.

o-o

Harry didn't feel like eating. In a matter of hours, his team would be playing Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. Ron and Ginny didn't look too good either; Ginny was mindlessly prodding her toast and Ron had thrown up 3 times in the last hour. Hermione tried to get Ron to eat but he shook his head violently, wiping his mouth on Hermione's hankie. After half an hour it became evident that none of them were capable of eating and they trooped down to the Quidditch Pitch, Demelza and their newest Chaser, Eleazar Clarkson, a thin, clever 3rd year girl who's scoring abilities were unusually good, were talking animatedly. Eleazar was a thin girl with dirty blond hair down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. Freckles dotted her nose and she spent a great deal of time talking.  
"Harry! Harry! I was wondering, after you leave Hogwarts, which you'll do at the end of the term, I wanted to know if you think I'd make a good Seeker? I've got a fair broom and I've always preffered Seeking. What do you think?" She said all this very fast, her eyes gleaming.  
"Uh, yeah. You'd make a great Seeker, Elezara."  
"It's Eleazar."  
"Right."  
Eleazar's smile fell slightly at the mispronunciation of her name but lit up again at the sight of her not-so secret crush, the Beater, Travis Powell. He wasn't great but he fit in nicely with the team. Eleazar rushed over to chat with him.

"Guys. We're gonna be playing soon, so we have to shape up if we wanna win. It's my last year and I wanna go down with a bang." Harry said, mounting his firebolt and kicking off into the air, the others following suit. They spent the next few hours practicing, before the Slytherin Team entered the pitch, lead by the red haired cousin of Malfoy, who was smirking and holding a shining _Nimbus 2001. _Hermione marched toward the stands, gripping her wand tightly and sporting an expression of utmost contempt. The Slytherins jeered and laughed if Ron dropped the Quaffle or one of the 3 Chasers failed to score. Finally, students began to file into the stands each wearing the color of the team in which they would be supporting.

Luna's dreamy voice filled the air as she announced the match and who was playing and as the balls were released the match began.


	18. Words of Wisdom

Hermione put her face in her hands- Ron was not making many saves. The Slytherin Chasers would jeer at him, causing his ears to flush and him to fumble with the Quaffle, most times it slipping through his fingers. Harry called a break. The score was 70-30 to Slytherin and Hermione could see that Harry was worrying. She raced onto the pitch where Harry was talking to Ron and Demelza, telling them to shape up if they wanted to win. Harry ran a hand through his hair and turned to the Beaters, Powell and Parks, talking strictly to them. Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and pressed her lips to his, engulfing him in a kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away and whispered "I love you. Now go win for me."

o-o

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, lifting her up off her feet. "We won! We won!" The words echoed around the common room as the party took place. Butterbeers were passed around, Hermione was listening to Ron go on about his amazing saves and Ginny was happily sipping from a bottle of Mead. Several times Seamus and Dean patted him or the other members of the team on the back, congratulating them on their performance. Colin and Dennis Creevey were doing an odd sort of chant that went _Three Cheers for Potter's Team, Hip Hip Hooray!_, dancing round the common room, a large quantity of Weasley's Wildfire Wizbangs floating dangerously around the room. Harry dodged a firework that spelt his name in sparking letters then collapsed on the sofa next to Ginny who was talking to Eleazar.  
"Madam Pomfrey says my leg'll be perfect in about 3 weeks. Still hurts but I'm all right!" Eleazar said, evidently talking about her broken leg, which was now propped up on a cushion and was wrapped in a cast. A Slytherin Beater had sent a Bludger straight at her and she would have been injured worse or perhaps died, had the Gryffindor Beaters, Travis Powell and Aydan Parks not caught her as she fell from her broom. But in the few seconds that the Slytherin Seeker, Malfoy's cousin, Bellasiel, was preoccupied in watching the scene below, Harry had snatched the Snitch, scraping a win for Gryffindor.  
It was past midnight and they would have lessons the following morning, so many people began to sift out of the common room, until only a few six years, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny remained. Colin Creevey and a few of his friends shook Harry's hand and said good night, walking back up the stairs to their dorms, leaving them alone except for eachother and Crookshanks. Hermione was still clutching a mug of cocoa and Ron a bottle of Butterbeer, she was smirking slightly as Ron told her about the save in which he "Nearly fell of my broom, but somehow I still managed to save it!". Ginny's head was resting on Harry's shoulder, mouth slightly a gape; she was exhausted from the weary game, he too felt tired and felt the urge to sleep...slowly darkness seeped into his mind...he was slowly falling...down...down...

o-o

Ginny angrily swatted Harry. "Wake up. Oh good Lord, wake up!" She said, picking up a _Daily Prophet _and whacking him on the head with it. He gave a little groan and sat up, rubbing where she had hit him.  
"What do you wannt?" He yawned.  
"Lessons! We have them in 10 minutes!" She squeaked. Ginny slung her bookbag over her shoulder and dashed out of the common room, her vibrant hair tied back in a tight braid. Harry sighed and quickly got changed into robes then practically ran to the dungeons where Potions was being held.  
"Late again, Potter." Snape drawled as Harry burst through the door. People were still unpacking- he wasn't later than them unless you count a fraction of a minute. "10 points from Gryffindor." Harry glared at him as he looked into his cauldron, where a thick bubbling liquid was simmering.  
"Undiluted dragon's blood. What you must do today is correctly dilute it. It will be tested at the end of the lesson. Begin." Snape sneered.

o-o

Hermione stormed out of the dungeons once Potions had ended. She had correctly diluted the dragon's blood and all Snape did was deduct 10 points from Gryffindor for being a "know-it-all". She was unsurprised at his behavior- he had always despised her. Ron soon caught up to her and she slipped her hand into walked together in silence until they reached Charms. Hermione marched into the classroom and took her usual seat, next to Harry, and whipped out her new wand (her old having been broke by Malfoy). They practiced Heating Charms and within 10 minutes, the classroom was steamy and humid (which did not help Hermione's already bushy hair, which seemed to have magnified due to they humidity). Ron nervously watched Hermione as she accidentally set the wet towel she was supposed to be heating on fire.  
"Damn!" Hermione squeaked at her robes caught on fire, which she quickly doused with a stream of water from her wand. Ron raised his eyebrows but she did nothing, except re-attempted the complicated charm that required an odd swirl of her wand, on her blackened but still damp towel. Finally a slow stream of hot air erupted from Hermione's wand and her charcoal-colored towel began instantly warm. Hermione gave a heavy sigh then ducked down under the table to grab her book bag, reemerging with a large heavy book in her arms. Instantly, Hermione flipped it open and began to read from yellow, dusty pages, the writing was so faded that Ron was rendered unable to read it and gave it up as a lost cause and instead focused on the Heating Charm.

"Ugh! Why-won't-this-stupid-charm-WORK!" Hermione growled, later in the common room as she jabbed her wand at Crookshanks, trying to silence him, to no avail. Ron stepped out of the line of fire as sparks flew from her wand. She had a crazed sort of look about her as she desperately jabbed at Crookshanks until he stopped mewling, his mouth opening soundlessly. Hermione breathed heavily then sunk back into the chair, her brown eyes slowly closing...slowly...until they sunk closed and she was asleep. Harry glanced at her then back to Ron then back to her before turning to Ginny who was avidly reading her Charms book, vivid red hair tousled and messy, from late nights studying for the ever nearing exams.  
"There are only 4 weeks til exams. No wonder she's freaking out. Poor thing." Ginny said thoughtfully, glancing at Hermione from the edge of her book. Ron chewed his lip, glancing at Hermione's sleeping form- she looked different. Her hair was still bushy, but her skin was once again pallid and slightly olive in color and she would often burst into tears at the most random moment.

"She's fine." He murmured to himself, neither Ginny nor Harry replied.


	19. Summer Time Surprises

"Hermione. You haven't failed! You're fine- no, listen!" Ron said, trying in vain to get Hermione to stop sobbing. It was the day after they had finished their N.E. and Hermione was at breaking point as they sat under a tree by the lake. Ron, after giving up on speaking methods, leaned forwards and kissed her softly on the lips. Her shoulders relaxed and she returned the kiss. For the first time in days she was not anxiously chattering or screaming at anyone who disrupted her studying sessions. When they broke apart, she was breathing slowly and her eyes had no trace of panic. "See?" Ron murmured, cupping her cheek in his hand. Hermione shakily nodded and scootched a little closer to Ron, allowing him to put his arm around her.

"I wanted to know if you would want to come and stay with me for the summer. My Aunt Tessie left me a cottage, for once I'm of age." Ron said, rumpling her bushy hair.  
"That-that'd be great. We can get our test results together!" Hermione said, chewing her lip.  
"Yeah. Blimey, it's weird knowing that we aren't coming back here." Ron said, looking up at the castle that loomed before them.  
"It is. But think about it, we can do magic without supervision and.." Hermione said, twidling her new wand in her fingers.  
Harry and Ginny both came walking hand in hand, Ginny's hair was in a sloppy bun and Harry tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear. Ron made a gagging noise as Harry kissed her on the nose. Hermione smacked his outstretched leg with a roll of parchment and gingerly rubbing his calf, he mumbled something about "Be modest, gits.".

Ginny and Harry sat next to them, Harry looking immensely pleased with himself. "You know, me and Gin, we've convinced your mum to let us go camping for the summer." Harry said, glancing at Ginny who was giving Ron one of her famous glares as Ron sniggered.  
"Oh I'm suuure you won't do annnyyything." Ron said, dragging on the words.  
"And I can be positive that you will of course, be sleeping alone? Hmm?" Ginny said innocently, watching Ron's ears grow red.  
Hermione looked absolutely mortified, Harry displaying similar reactions to the siblings conversation. "Oi, lay off." Harry said, focusing on a blade of grass.  
"Look, I don't mind you dating my sister, but even if you're my best mate, I won't thank you for getting my sister pregnant." Ron said jamming a thumb at Ginny who crossed her arms and angrily spat out her gum. Harry's cheeks grew a light pink and he automatically stood up.  
"Gonna go see Hagric, Gin, come on." Harry said, face now fully flushed as he and Ginny walked off, but not towards Hagrid's cabin but to the castle.

"Ron!" Hermione whined, glaring at him.  
"Sorry, they were taking the bait!" He said, retracting his arm from her shoulders as though she may bite.  
"Oh honestly Ronald. I love you, but you have got to stop teasing Harry. he's your best mate."  
"Fine. But I can't promise anything about Ginny." He said, playfully running his fingers along her arm then grasping her hand in his. She smiled at him, nuzzling her head against him shoulder as they watched the sunset.

o-o

Hermione and Ron set off the following Saturday for the cottage. It was a weathered building with white washed walls and a nice mountain view, far away from people. Ron lead her into the master bedroom- it was a square room with cream colored walls and a large bed which looked very comfy; Ron whipped out his wand and charmed their trunks to unpack into the dark wardrobe at the far end of the room. There was a bathroom en-suite and after a quick look, Hermione was very shocked to see that it was large and greatly resembled the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts, complete with a chandelier and a pool sized tub.  
"Ron!" Hermione squeaked looking into the pleasant bathroom.  
"What? Oh! Yeah, Ole Tessie never got to be a prefect. Always liked her baths." Ron said shrugging.  
"It's beautiful." Hermione said softly.  
Hermione returned to the bedroom and continued helping Ron unpack thier trunks, letting Crookshanks roam the house and Pig buzz happily outside as Hermione folded some of Ron's shirts, laying them neatly in the wardrobe. The afternoon turned into evening, by which they disapperated to a Muggle town that was nearby to get dinner.

o-o

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly as morning dawned.  
"Mphmh?"  
"We should get breakfast...and dressed.." Ginny murmured scooping up her clothes that lay on the floor of the tent and getting dressed into them before leaving the tent to fetch firewood...

After breakfast, the rest of the day was spent cuddling close together and talking about anything and everything, occasionally stopping to conjure food or to sneak a couple kisses in before night fell. A few days later, Harry found a hot spring when hunting, promptly stripped and took the first bath of many days (not forgetting to charm the area so that no one happened to find him). He found the hot water relaxing and it was almost night when he returned, partially due to taking time to wash his clothes. After throwing on his Cloak and wrapping it so that it only covered below his waist, he returned to find that Ginny was crossly sitting outside the tent, arms positioned on her hips. "Harry! Where have you been?" Ginny asked, glaring at him, although he could see a hint of ease hidden behind the glare.  
"Bathing. Found a hot spring." He said, undoing the Cloak and getting into clean clothes. Ginny sighed a breath of relief as she hung his wet clothes on a line and settled into bed, sliding under the warm covers.  
"I was worried about you. Death Eaters are still around- they aren't all arrested!" Ginny said, snuggling close to Harry.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. I bet they wouldn't want to pick a fight with me now that their old pal is gone."  
Ginny nodded feverishly and dipped her head against his shoulder slowly dropping into slumber...

o-o

Upon recieving a note that requested Hermione and Ron visit the Burrow, they quickly packed a weeks worth of clothes and disapparated. When they arrived, Harry and Ginny were already there, each taing turns to hug Mrs. Weasley who was fussing that Harry looked ever so thin as usual. Ron bent down a bit and hugged his mother, Hermione smiled and also hugged her. They settled down for a nice dinner after catching up with one another they sat in the living room, playing Exploding Snap or Wizards' Chess. Bill and Fleur stopped by, baby Victorie in Bill's arms. Hermione and Ginny both played with the young girl, who was Fleur in miniature; only 1 year old and she had little white blond curls gracing down to her shoulders and her skin gave off a light glow. But she had Bill's eyes. Bill smiled at them before Ron asked to speak alone with him in the kitchen.  
"What's he doing?" Hermione asked Ginny softly.  
"No clue."  
Hermione nodded but got distracted when baby Victorie clutched her finger and happily squeezed it, laughing and showing her gums. Ron and Bill reemerged, Hermione mentally noting that Ron had something clenched in his hand, which he hastily shoved into his pocket after noticing Hermione's stare. Around midnight they retired to bed...

The next morning, Ron was anxious and slightly jumping, and for what must have been the first time, he ate nothing for breakfast but fled from the kitchen and took a shower. Bill was smirking but the smirk vanished the second he caught Hermione looking at him. Bill, Ron, Harry and Ginny played Quiddich for the entire afternoon while Hermione talked to Mr. Weasley about Muggle refrigerators.  
"You see, they run on electricity." Hermione explained for the umpteenth time.  
"Eklectricy!" Mr. Weasley happily exclaimed. "Fascinating..and do your parents you the micrevave?"  
"Microw- oh never mind, yes, we do." Hermione sighed as Ron, Harry, Bill and Ginny came into the sitting room, muddy and thoroughly exhausted. Ron practically ran upstairs for no apparent reason. Harry and Bill slumped on a sofa and Ginny plopped down on the carpet by Harry's leg and stretched out her legs, sighing deeply as Harry waved his wand over a gash on her leg. She rubbed the newly closed skin on her leg and thanked Harry, resting her head on the couch. A tidy Ron entered the room, he was wearing clean clothes; a white shirt and jeans. He sat next to Hermione and looked very nervous- what was going on?

Ron nervously cleared his throat then kneeled down in front of Hermione. He swallowed hard and spoke.  
"Hermione Jean Granger. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, will-will you please do me the honors of marrying me?" Ron said, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes and she stood up, grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Ron grabbed her waist and lifted her off her feet and spun her around. When they pulled apart, Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into a hankie and Mr. Weasley looked partially surprised and partially amused. Ron set Hermione down and almost instantly, Mrs. Weasley rushed over to them and still sobbing hugged Hermione and Ron each in turn, finally letting go of them only so that Ron could put the ring on Hermione's finger- it was white gold with a small diamond and it had the words "Wingardium Leviosa"  
"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried and she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Hermione and Ron talked about when they would do the wedding until Mrs. Weasley declared it bedtime and they shuffled back to bed (Ron and Hermione saying a thoroughly non verbal goodnight). Hermione threw herself onto the mattress laid out for her.  
"I can't believe-I'm getting married Gin!" Hermione breathed examining her ring.  
"It's wonderful!" Ginny sighed.  
"Oh! Please be my maid of honor, Gin! That'd be brilliant!" Hermione suddenly said, jumping up from bed.  
"Can I? Oh Hermione! I can't wait!" Ginny cried, she too jumping up from the bed then hugging Hermione.  
"Oh it's going to be simply magical.." Hermione then went on about wedding plans until they both fell asleep, greatly anticipating the oncoming wedding...


	20. Weddings and Hawaii

The next 7 months flew by and before Hermione knew it, Ginny and Luna had arrived at the Burrow for the wedding over Easter Holidays. Hermione and Ron were sharing in the attic, Harry was in Bill's old room, the twins in their room, now Ginny and Luna were sharing in Ginny's room and Mr. and Mrs. Granger in Percy's old room. Mrs. Weasley was often weepy, from telling Hermione how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress to sobbing about getting the decorations wrong (Hermione was able to fix it with a flick of her wand). Finally, the wedding day arrived and, upon waking up at 5:30, she, Ginny, Luna and the mothers all spent the next 3 hours preparing for the wedding. Hermione glanced in the mirror- her hair was sleek and smooth, tied up in an elegant bun, a few curls falling out of it to frame her face. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips a delicate shade of red. Adjusting the beautiful diamond earrings, she turned to her bridesmaids.  
"Gin, Luna, I wanna thank you for coming. It means a lot, truly." Hermione said, hugging both of them.  
"It's my pleasure, now, you have a wedding to get to." Ginny said, magicking a veil over Hermione's face.

o-o

"I'm mental. I know it. She's gonna take one look at me and disapparate. I know it." Ron said, adjusting his suit.  
"Ron. Get a grip. She wouldn't have said 'yes' if she wasn't planning to marry you." Harry assured him as he pulled on his dress robes. "She's loved you since our first year. Come on, they'll be starting soon."

Ron walked into the yard and took his place by the podium where Dumbledore stood, Harry following suit and standing next to him, looking for once in his life tidy. His hair had been gelled to lie flat and his dress robes were newly sewn. Dumbledore spoke loudly "We are gathered here today to witness the binding of Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley.

Ron watched as Hermione walked down the aisle never before had she been more beautiful- her hair was twisted up with a few curls swinging loose, her make up was minimum but beautiful. Her gown was remarkable; long flowing silk cascaded around her, trailing slightly along the floor and her shoulders were bare as the dress was beautifully sleeveless. She seemed to glide across the grass until she stopped infront of him, so close he could smell the lilies that were magicked into her hair.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Billius Weasley to be your husband, through sickness and in health as long as you may live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ronald Billius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife, through sickness and in health as long as you may live?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." Dumbledore said cheerfully as the enchanted rings slid onto Hermione and Ron's fingers and they locked into embrace and pressed their lips together and kissed passionately, cheers erupting from the crowd and music playing from large pumpkins, colored gold for the occasion. Ron led her onto the dance floor, taking her waist and her hand and stepping back and forth and spinning as music played.  
"So..Mrs. Weasley now?" Ron said as they danced, swaying back and forth.  
"I couldn't be happier. And I can't wait for tonight.." Hermione whispered.  
"Tonight? What could ever be tonight?" said Ron, faking idiocy.  
"Just us..alone..in Hawaii...could anything be more perfect?" Hermione said softly, kissing his cheek ever so gently.  
"A suite all to ourselves, for 2 weeks, no parents, no siblings!" Ron exclaimed, both his hands steady on her waist and her's wrapped around his neck.

"Oh! Viktor!" Hermione said suddenly. "We forgot to send his invite!"  
"What a shame..."  
"Ron." Hermione whined, engulfing him in a kiss, nibbling slightly on his bottom lip until Ginny and Harry walked over, hand in hand.  
"Congrats!" Harry said, clapping Ron on the back as Hermione pulled away from Ron, whose lips were rosy from excessive kissing. "It's really wonderful! Where are you spending your honeymoon?" Ginny asked, hugging Hermione.  
"Hawaii! A newlyweds suite. Right by the beach- did you know that Honolulu is the only Wizard Only village in America? It's soo romantic!" Hermione breathed. Ginny nodded before leading Harry away to dance.

o-o

Hours later after many farewells and tears shed by both mothers and fathers, Hermione grasped Ron's arm and they disapparated to Honolunu and were greeted by a tanned witch in a bikini.  
"Aloha. You two must be the Weasleys? Room 3, it's charmed so only you and the caretakers can open it, ya know, Alohamora." she said, her American accent quite prominent.  
"Thanks." Hermione said, walking into the towering hotel until they found room 3 and walked inside; it was a big room with light pink walls, floating candles were the only light and they gave it a sexy sort of glow. Soft music played in the background and there were small fans waving spirally swirls towards them.  
Hermione was breathing deeply. Ron also took a deep breath.  
"It-it smells like my mother's cooking, bacon and you." Ron said facing her.  
"I smell new parchment, freshly mown grass and your hair." She said breathlessly. "Amortentia! Ron! You shouldn't have!" Hermione said, smiling widely.  
"I might've sent a few requests..." Ron said softly, his finger playing with a loose curl. Hermione leaned forward, stood on her tiptoes and kisses him, giving him a taste of her peppermint toothpaste and her a taste of his. When they broke away, Hermione's cheeks were flushed and she was breathless.  
"You are so beautiful. I love you." Ron whispered, his hands on her bare shoulders.  
"Oh Ron! You mean the world to me!" Hermione cried, wrapping her arms around his next and dipping her head onto his shoulder. For a few moments they stood there, before she gave a soft giggle.  
'What is it, love?"  
"I have no clue how I'm gonna get out of this thing." Hermione laughed, gesturing to her gown, Ron laughed as well, before she turned around and he attempted to figure out how to unzip the dress. A few moments later, he found a small zip and pulled down, instantly the dress dropped to the floor.

Hermione was wearing a black, lacy thong and a matching bra, her body seemed more tanned and toned since the last time they had seen eachother nude, almost 5 months ago a few weeks after the engagement. Ron removed his suit jacket, waving his wand so that the discarded clothes hung neatly in the wardrobe. He too had been working out since their previous night and she unabashedly ogled and she removed his shirt and tie. The candles flickered a little brighter as his trousers fell to the floor then magicked into the wardrobe, leaving him only in a pair of clean, white boxers. Hermione stepped closer to him, he could count the freckles that dotted her nose. Once again he sunk his lips back onto her's and their tongues twirled around, tasting and enjoying the sensation. Hermione allowed Ron to lead her to the bed, one hand on the back of her head the other on her hip playing around with side of her thong. Hermione moaned against his mouth as one hand moved to her crotch, rubbing gently through the fabric. Ron's tongue traced the outsides of her lips causing her to grasp his hair tighter, his finger still busy, feeling the wetness through her thong. Hermione broke the kiss to grasp for breath and Ron took this opportunity to trailed kisses along her cheek up to her earlobe and began to softly nibble, making her wriggle and he cautiously pulled aside the lacy and teased her clit with his finger, rubbing in erotic circles that made Hermione whimper with pleasure.

Ron slipped a finger into her slick folds earning a shudder of approval from Hermione and he worked in and out, now leaving little love bites on her neck. Hermione's breaths began shallow and she gave a load moan as she came, red faced and sweaty. "Mhfph." She said in muffled tones. Pulling away from his she sat up on the soft sheets and ran her fingers along his sides, making him moan from arousal. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his red lips roughly, licking and tasting. They romped around, dry humping and pleasuring each other. Ron carefully unclasped her strapless bra, letting it fall onto the bed, forgotten. He licked and sucked one while massaging the other.

"Beautiful." Ron murmured, laying kisses along her toned belly, placing a very large kiss on her hipbone, causing Hermione to grind her hip against his mouth.  
"I need you. Ron, please." Hermione whimpered.  
"I need you, too." Ron said softly, pulling off the thong. "Erm..what's your favorite...erm..position?"  
"Oh...well..I read about one.." Hermione said softly, laying on her back and gesturing for Ron to lay on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Ron slowly pushed in a few inches in causing Hermione to gasp. He pushed the remainder of himself in and her legs clamped around his waist, making the tension in Ron's thighs almost unbearable.  
"M-more." Hermione breathed, her head nuzzled against his neck. Ron pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in, earning a surprised squeak from her.  
"Should I stop?" Ron asked, trying not to put a plea that her answer would be no out of his voice.  
"Keep-keep going." Hermione whispered. Ron repeated the process of in and out, slowly graduating to a quicker pace. He felt climax approaching as he pumped in and out, Hermione's legs clamped tight around his waist, her walls clenching with ever thrust. Hermione moaned loudly as (Ron was suddenly thankful for sound-proofing charm) she came for the second time that night. Ron came soon after, both breathless and panting.

"That was amazing." He breathed, pulling out.  
"Mrs. Hermione Weasley...I love the sound of it." Hermione sighed, Ron crawling off of her and falling asleep to the deep breaths of each other.


	21. Engagements

**Sorry. This took forever (i mean forever). its kinda long so that sorta makes up for it.**

"So, Gin, you're leaving Hogwarts soon.." Harry said as they walked along a grassy hill, hand in hand.  
"Yeah. Where are you working? I never did ask.." Ginny said softly as the walked, the sun setting beautifully.  
"Oh. Yeah, Auror Office." Harry mumbled.  
"Cool." Ginny said. Silence followed until-  
"I don't like your name."  
"What?" Ginny said sharply.  
"Your name. Particularly your last. You should change it."  
"To what, might I ask?" Ginny said angrily.  
"Potter." Harry said, taking a stride ahead of her.  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER, DID YOU JUST PROPOSE? DON'T YOU WALK AWAY." Ginny cried, racing after him. Tears welled in her eyes as she threw herself into his arms. "I love you." She said, her voice muffled by his neck.  
"I love you too." Harry said softly, running a hand through her vibrant hair. She pulled away from him to gaze into his beautiful green eyes that were so caring. He slid a gold ring onto her finger- it was beautiful and had a small diamond.  
"It's gorgeous." Ginny murmured looking at the ring. Harry pulled her into a kiss, which Ginny returned forcefully. For several moments they snogged as the evening grew into night.  
"We should get back. Mum'll worry. We can have the wedding in a few months. Owl me everyday, once I'm back at school." Ginny whispered as they grasped each other's hand and turned on the spot into the crushing darkness.

o-o

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, I have asked for your daughter's hand in marriage." Harry said, keeping his hand tight on Ginny's. Mr. Weasley gaped then beamed at them both. Mrs. Weasley bustled over to Ginny and hugged her then turned to Harry and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, it's going to be so brilliant!" Mrs. Weasley cried, crushing the fiancee's with her hug.  
"Mum!" Harry said without thinking. The effect was immediate- Mrs. Weasley broke into renewed sobs and Mr. Weasley smiled from ear to ear at the couple.  
"Going to be so wonderful! You should of course wait a until Ginny's out of school but.." Mrs. Weasley continued airily. Finally, after 3 hours of talking one of which was spent with Fred and George (after promptly shooing Ginny and Mrs. Weasley out of the room) deciding what they would do for the Bachelors party.  
"I don't want a fuss. Ron didn't even want one.." Harry said as Fred suggested using their entire stock of fireworks.  
"We will provide-" said George.  
"-a brilliant party-" Fred continued.  
"-that you'll never forget." George finished, winking. "Oi, Mum! Gin!"  
Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came back into the sitting room, Ginny threw herself next to Harry who kissed her briefly on the lips. Fred made a little 'Tut' noise and Harry broke away from his fiancee.

o-o  
"Ohh, Ron." Hermione said softly as they ate their dinner, which consisted of sweet, sticky rice balls and pineapple roasted pork. His hand had traveled to in between her legs and his finger was now tracing her entrance against her underwear. The waitress appeared.  
"Need anything?" She asked.  
"N-no!" Hermione managed to say, Ron's hand still busy. The waitress raised her eyebrows.  
"Here's your mail. Arrived just two seconds ago, the owl was gorgeous- they don't make them like that here." She said, tossing an envelope onto the table. Ron withdrew his hand and opened the letter.

"Oh-Bloody Hell!"

Hermione grabbed the letter and read it-

_Dear Ron and Hermione Weasley,_

_Ginny and I are engaged. The wedding is June 27th but we'd like you to join us on the 20th._

_Lots of love,_

_Harry_

"Oh! That's wonderful! Right?" Hermione said, handing the letter back to Ron.  
"Just..Yeah." Ron said, standing up and grasping Hermione's hand. "Let's go back to our room, send a reply and some...other things.." Ron said, cheeks blazing. Hermione nodded swiftly, standing up as well. They returned to their room, Ron throwing himself onto the large bed while Hermione sat a a desk, picked up a quill and wrote a delicate letter of congratulations and thanks. Ron watched her as she wrote, her bushy curls dangling in front of her face. He breathed heavily- How is it that he of all people, ended up with the world's most brilliant witch? She was small, kind, understanding and self conscious. Whereas he was more..verbal. He had always been a bit self conscious as well, often preferring to get dressed in the bathroom rather than in front of everyone. But small? Kind? No. That wasn't any thing like him.

Hermione's voice broke the silence of his thoughts. "Ron dear, hows this? 'Dear Harry and Ginny, Ron and I would love to attend the wedding. See you then, lots of love, Hermione and Ron.' " Hermione said in a dignified voice.  
"Wonderful.." Ron murmured, burying her mouth in the nape of her neck, kissing and nibbling the smooth flesh. Hermione softly moaned, he loved when she did she did that. Hermione stood up, trance-like, and faced him, plunging her lips to his and engulfing him in a deep kiss. He felt like the luckiest man in the world as they began to undress, Ron's fingers carefully unbuttoned the blouse Hermione was wearing. The fabric was thin and he worried he might rip it but succeeded in removing it without any rips. Hermione yanked off her skirt and discarded it on the floor.  
"Bloody hell." Ron said staring. The pair of underwear she wore could hardly be classed as underwear- they were thin and lacy, colored light red.  
"I thought you might like them." Hermione stared at her feet. Ron pressed his lips to her neck and between kisses he mumbled "Mmm- I- love-them.." His hands roamed her back, until one hand rested on her hip and the other unclasping her bra. The red material fell to the floor, Ron licked and kissed down her collar bone then-  
"Ron..perhaps we could move this to the bathroom. The showers..." Hermione said in a small voice.  
"Perfect." Ron lifted her up, hands carefully set on her waist. She nervously wrapped her legs around his waist.

He was after all her husband. Wonderful, slightly idiotic but her husband none-the-less. He always asked permission before they had sex. She loved it. Soon they were both nude and in the shower, Hermione was held by his firm hands against the glass of the shower stall. Again, he looked into her eyes. "You wanna?" Ron was at her entrance.  
"Please." Hermione whimpered.

o-o

Ginny kissed Harry ferociously as they lay together on Harry's bed. Ginny's parents were in bed. Slowly, he moved his lips from hers, down to trace her collarbone, then down to her breasts. He licked, nipped and sucked every inch except from the erect nipples. Ginny moaned as his hands slithered down to removed her underwear. Ginny wriggled in pleasure as Harry drew his finger along her slit, moving away from her breasts, lip bit in concentration. Sliding a finger into her warmth and moving it around he caused Ginny to bite back a moan.  
"Mmph, Harry!" Ginny moaned softly as his finger twirled around. Harry grinned up at her as she threw her head back, panting. Her arousal deepened when he pressed his lips to her hip bone and kissed it.  
"Like that, did you?" Harry said softly as she arched her back, moaning loudly as she climaxed. She was breathing very heavily as Harry kissed her stomach and re-positioned himself so that his lips were pressing into her's. The material of Harry's shirt brushed against Ginny's bare chest as they tussled around, his tongue tracing the lining on her mouth. Ginny felt the smooth cloth that was his boxers brush against her stomach as he leaned over her, nipping affectionately on her upper lip.  
Ginny's hands professionally grasped the waistline of his underwear and slid them down his lanky legs. Her fingers returned to the hem of his shirt (which was promptly pulled off) and then they flickered back to his hair. Soon Harry was within her and she was gripping his back for support. Harry's breath was hot on her neck as his hips rocked into hers, both sweaty, skin on skin. Harry gripped her shoulders tightly as he came, knuckles whitening, his breath ragged and harsh.  
"Damn, Ginny." Harry moaned, dipping his head into her vivid hair.  
"Tut tut, Potter." Ginny teased, tracing his outline with her finger tips.  
"Mmm, soon I can say the same to you." He moaned as she ran her fingers along his sides. Ginny gripped his butt, earning a little breath of approval.  
"Can't wait..." Ginny playfully threw a leg around his waist, grinding her hips against his member. He growled in attraction.  
"Anticipating the wedding night, are we?"  
"Well, from Hermione's letter, she and Ron had quite a bit of fun.."  
"What?" Harry said in a strangled tone.  
"Ooh, she said that they went on and on all night-"  
"I don't want to hear! My two best friends fucking all night!" Harry huffed.  
"Mm, watch your language." Ginny panted, biting softly on his neck. She re-positioned herself so they were spooning, Harry's face nuzzled in the crook of her neck and his arms wrapped around her waist until she drifted off to sleep and so did he.


End file.
